Archon's blood
by whitetiger62512
Summary: Jay is a Vampire who has ended up in a prison cell with his throat burning with hunger(Not that is anything new.) and his hand in searing pain from a burning mark on his hand, with two women interrogating him. the warrior bores him but the bard catches his blood red slitted eyes, who is this strange bard that has the aura of one of his race but not the scent.
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1 The Burning Thirst.

(Jay POV)

Jay woke to a familiar pain and another that was not familiar, his right hand was in searing pain as a piece of the veil was trapped in his palm which confused him as he could not for the never-ending existence that was his life figure out how it came to be there. The sounds of movement broke him out of his thoughts and drew his attention to his other more familiar pain, the burning pain that pulsed in time to the four heartbeats surrounding him, if he did have centuries of practice he would already have killed them and be feasting to sooth the pain.

Before he could give much thought to killing them and fleeing after his meal the door crashed open and in walked two women that had the aura of powerful souls about them, the first he bore little attention just another devote warrior maiden but the other one caught and held his attention. The aura around her was that of the shadows and danger so much like his kind but only lacking the power that came from being one of his race, he barely heard what the woman in armour was saying as he watched this songbird watch him.

"Explain this!" the warrior snarled seizing his right hand and shoved it into his face where it flashed.

'at least my glamour is still working.' He thought as the light flashed across the runes hidden from mortal sight.

"I can not explain as I have no memory of how it came to be there." His calm tone seemed to anger the warrior.

"Your lying!" she snarled grabbing him by the throat, she was a heartbeat from having her neck snapped when a hand pulled her back.

"We need him." The other woman said calmly and Jay's view of her raised with how silently she had moved.

"I will help if I can, I can sense the veil torn from here and it is not a small tear, is it?" the pair looked at him in surprise and the bard started looking deeper into his eyes no doubt trying to glean something.

"Head to the forward camp leliana I will take the prisoner and meet you there." The warrior commanded.

"Can I not go with the bard she seems much more skilled than you are given her control over her emotions?" Jay asked and watched a small smirk appeared then vanished on the bard's face.

"You have no say in this so be silent!" the shield maiden snarled, that his made Jay roll his eyes and the display.

* * *

(Leliana's POV)

Leliana moved unseen up the mountain paths towards the forward camp, the prisoner occupied her thoughts as she snuck past another shade. She wondered what was the strange feeling she felt when she considered his eyes, there was something wrong about his eyes and skin it was like they did not match him for some reason. There was also the way that he ignored the woman threating him to focus on her instead, he had watched her the entire time even when he was not looking directly at her she knew it but she could not understand why. When she reached the forward camp, she pushed open the doors and headed to find the chancellor and bring him up to speed on the plan now in motion.

* * *

(Jay's POV)

Jay jogged behind the seeker with the dwarf and elf behind him, he was amused by the group they made a vampire, a chantry seeker, a Dwarven rouge author and the ancient elf. The only ones who seemed to be aware of the identity of the group was himself and the elf, they both could sense each other's presence and seemed to have made an unspoken deal of you don't rat me out and I won't rat you out.

The hardest part of the journey was holding his powers back so no one became suspicious of his real race; he had not lived this long hidden in plain sight to fail now. Another wave of demons attacked them and he pulled his staff off his back and began weaving the spells of ice he commanded with ease, the world slowed to a crawl as he fade stepped through the shades freezing them solid letting the warrior shatter them with ease. When the fight finished Varric walked up to him chuckling, he just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Damn frosty you really like making ice statues!" Varric said chuckling and the seeker made a disgusted noise.

"what can I say I think they look better that way." His dry tone made Varric pause before laughing hard.

"I knew I liked you for a reason frosty!" Varric said laughing as they moved on.

'would you say that if you knew the truth about me and Hawke?' Jay wondered as his mind drifted back to the sisters he met back during the blight.

* * *

(Leliana's POV)

She watched the group enter the forward camp with the prisoner just behind the seeker talking quietly with Varric but stop almost at once as he raised his eyes locking them with hers and she felt a shiver down her spine from it. The chancellor tried to order the chaining of the prisoner who just watched her again the whole time, when it came time to pick a path she suggested her idea but did not expect him to take it.

"We will take the path the scouts took." He said the moment the choice was laid out.

"Why?!" Cassandra demanded not looking happy with the mage.

"Two reasons; one the bard strikes me as the planner between the three of you and the second is while the soldiers while die fighting they go knowing it could mean their death but the scouts did not choose to fight, if that is not enough we should not let something that could be a threat sit at our backs." Leliana smiled lightly approving of his reasons while Cassandra looked ready to kill the man.

She watched the group head up the path and she prayed for their safety and to the maker for guidance in the troubled times to come, she saw the way the man walked and knew that to be the walk of a skilled rouge more specifically the walk of a shadow thief and wondered where a mage trapped in his tower until recently learn to walk like that. She headed to gather her scouts while in the back of her mind planning her spies to find out more about this strange mage that had landed in their laps.

 _Comments welcome along with suggestions, suggestion for one shots or chapters will be used in the next chapter that it can be worked into. every prompt or suggestion used will receive a shout out to the person who posted it! ;)_


	2. Chapter 2 Feedings

Ch.2 Feedings.

(Jay's POV)

Jay was about to snap and kill someone and not just for feeding's sake either, when he expressed an interest of hurrying to the seeker after saving the scouts she had slowed down just to piss him off he was sure of it. Jay saw a drop of blood on a rag and in the back of his mind he felt the glamour slip slightly as he walked to it, a sudden hand on his shoulder stopped him cold and brought his control back.

[Thank you Solas, now please go convince the seeker to leave soon or I will need to feed on her as this much blood is too tempting in my current state.] Jay ground his teeth as he asked in elven, he could not stand how he had to beg like this but the thirst was starting to win.

(Solas POV)

Solas walked towards the Seeker astounded that the seeker was taking the time to check on the troops she had not even wanted to rescue, as he drew level with the seeker she turned to glare at him. It was clear to everyone that the Seeker hated every member of her traveling group.

"Seeker it would be wise to move on now." Solas stated calmly

"That bastard can wait, if he was truly concerned about moving faster he would be helping." The seeker growled and Solas sighed as he realized that no one figured out that they had an elder vampire among them.

"Seeker he is helping by not collapsing into a screaming pile of flesh, the mark is KILLING HIM! And every moment we waste here is another moment that our only hope of sealing the breach comes closer to dying and taking our chances at sealing the breach before it is too late with him!" Solas snapped losing patience with the woman who seemed to be trying to anger a vampire that could kill her as easy as she crushed a fly.

"Fine let's move then." The seeker calmly stood and began the descent down the mountain path.

Solas joined Varric and Jay as they descended the mountain path, Solas glanced at the Vampire who was looking worse by the minute. Solas could see the signs of the hunger starting to override the man's senses as the spells hiding his true form began slipping slightly.

"Shit Frosty are you all right?" Varric asked and Solas knew that the vampire must be fighting with everything he had not to be attacking the dwarf.

"The mark is getting to the point where I might pass out soon, so I vote that if that should happen the Seeker carry me." Varric laughed but Solas saw the truth it would not be passing out it would be a feeding frenzy that would result with the seeker dead and Varric as well.

(Leliana's POV)

Leliana arrived at the meeting place and saw the Prisoner leaning heavily against the wall, concerned she moved to make sure he would able to go on Solas appeared and pulled her away stating that the man was gathering his remaining strength to make the final push. Leliana nodded and after Solas left Cassandra came forward with a guilty expression and told Leliana about delaying to get back at the man and how it might have just cost the man his life, Leliana looked up at the man at that moment and saw silted eyes of bright red staring back at her but when she blinked they were back to their bright molten gold that sent shivers down her spine.

They moved down the ramps with the Herald walking next to her, when the voices started to speak she heard him whisper. "Ancient Trevin accent?" Leliana raised an eyebrow at how he would know that but before she could think more on it they reached the bottom.

Solas explained what would happen and Leliana agreed to protect the prisoner if demons should get through, when the rift was opened a large pride demons leapt out and roared. She readied her bow and saw that just behind her the prisoner reversed his staff and created a wickedly sharp and hooked spear head on the base. Seeing her glance the man winked and again for a second his eyes seemed to change color.

The fight was slowly coming to a close with every pull of the rift the demons became weaker and fewer, Leliana stepped back to adjust her stance when the ground shifted making her trip. A demon lunged for her and she stared her death in the face when a flash of light blue streaked across her vision cleaving the demon's head off in a single smooth stroke, she looked and saw that the prisoner had done so without so much as a beat dropped in his rhythm. When the last demon fell, the man stood tall despite how pale he looked and approached the breach, the light made his crow black hair stand out along with his golden eyes as he reached up to seal the breach. Leliana moved to watch from a better angle when the breach pulsed and the force knocked many back, she barely avoided being knocked over when she saw the man flying through the air and straight into her chest knocking her over.

"Well Nightingale looks like you caught a Frosty Jay!" Varric joked and Leliana sighed before noticing that the man was a strangely cool be pleasurable temperature, Solas stepped forward to help her carry the man down the steps.

(Jay's POV)

The moment the door opened he felt the thrum of warm life giving blood flowing through veins, He opened his eyes and sat up making the elven girl who had been adjusting a box jump and drop it. before she could panic further he used his powers to calm the girl and with a few simple orders she was sitting on the bed handing him a knife and goblet, normally he took from the sleeping but right now he could not afford to be fussy the healing magic he could feel in his veins was weakening. A single cut later and he was filling the goblet and having to resist simply biting her but that would break so many rules that it was not worth it. after three full goblets, he sealed the wound without a trace and laid the girl back on the bed with a healing spell and silently dressed to face the bard and seeker as the elf had told him to as he drank from her.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3 Meetings and Reveals.

Leliana POV

Leliana glared at the pile of reports she was reading while waiting for the chancellor to arrive, the reason for her glare was the reports on 'Jay Trevelyan' were perfect but too perfect. All the reports to confirm his background were there but something felt off about them, like they were faked but too well written to be created without having been a massive group effort to cover up this mage's past. So when the chancellor finally arrived with Cassandra in tow and started raving about the man in question she was unhappy and about to kill the man when in walked the Herald.

"Chancellor yell and scream all you want but unless you plan to slap the chains on me I don't think you will find someone who will, given I stopped the breach while you stood around with one thumb up your arse and sucking on the other." Growled Jay as he walked in.

"Why you! Chain him, I want him readied for travel to the capital for trial!" the guards looked at the man who yelled and then at the herald before turning and leaving without a word.

"Yeah know your guards' chancellor, I saved those two on my way up the mountain while you did nothing but cower." Jay snarked and Leliana was impressed that Jay had even noticed the guards on his way up the mountain let alone recognized them at a glance.

The Chancellor sputtered and Cassandra used that time to steer the talks back to the topic at hand, the talks ended with the Chancellor storming out while the Herald looked on with a smirk. After Cassandra extended the offer to Jay, Leliana saw him look at her for some kind of a sign and whatever he was looking for he must have found as he winked at her then shook the Seeker's hand before stating he had business with Varric to attend to and took his leave.

"Keep an eye on him Leliana he may be innocent of causing the breach but there is something off about that man." Cassandra said as she stalked out of the room, Leliana just sighed she had already assigned spies to watch him.

(Jay's POV)

Jay left the meeting and smirked as he flipped up the hood on his armor that was strangely of the same style as the bard mistress, the spies tailing him were good if he was not able to sense their auras along with having been using the same tactics for hundreds of years he would not have spotted them. He let them be instead using his powers to track down the only person he could think of who would have what he needed, and soon enough he found the man squatting next to a campfire making cider.

"Varric I need a favour." Jay said after a bit of small talk.

"Sure, Frosty what do you need." Came the reply

"A blood canteen, out of everyone here you would be the best bet for having one with you." Jay watched the shock and suspicion crawl over the dwarf's face.

"How do you know about those things and why do you need one and more importantly why do you think I have any?!" Varric growled while looking around for anyone listening in.

"Simple I know about them because I helped invent them, as to why I need one that is because mine was lost in the explosion and I can't keep feeding in larger doses. It would make my powers unstable, as to why you would have one, I met Hawke and Bethany so if anyone would be trusted to guard their spares it would be one of the few friends they trusted with their secret." Jay explained not revealing the full extent of his relationship with the Hawke siblings.

"Shit! I knew there was something off about you, here Hawke made me keep three just in case I ran to someone like you who had lost theirs's. Now I am guessing that you want this kept from everyone?" Varric said as he reached into a hidden section of his bag pulling out a rune carve canteen and passing it over.

"Yes, please Solas knows somehow he was able to sense my true nature but no one else can know it would throw problems into the whole Herald myth and reveal that my kind still exist and I want to live thank you." Jay said which Varric nodded along with and after a bit more talked Jay walked away to tour the camp sipping the blood. "Those girls as always have fine taste in blood." He muttered as he walked towards the training yard.

* * *

Jay watched the soldiers train from atop the fence while waiting for the sun to set, he had to admit that the commander knew what he was doing when it came to training his men. Jay thought back idlily back to the days when he had walked in the sun without harm, back when his name was not Jay but Hessarian when he looked down on his troops training under the harsh sun of his homeland. He missed the days where he could look forward to leaving his nation in the hands of his cherished daughter, but that had all come crashing down around him and it had taken him years to come to terms with it.

Jay's thoughts were shattered by the sounds of silent footfalls approaching from behind him. "Can I help you sister Nightingale?" He asked without Turing from his spot.

"You tell me the truth." Came the straight forward reply, Jay smirked clearly, she was not going to insult him by beating the bush.

"What truth do you seek then?" Jay asked.

"What are you hiding, your past is perfect to the point of it being to perfect." Leliana stated and Jay frowned slightly at that clearly, he would need the Trevelyan clan to look in to that.

"I will tell you this bard mistress, if I tell you that secret it will place you and the inquisition in greater danger than ever, trust in this Varric and Solas both know my secret and will help me as I need it. but other than that until something forces it, this is a matter best left untouched as it will only become more dangerous the more people know it." Jay explained.

"I would accept that but I already believe I know the answer and if I do not get the truth I must assume that my worst guess is right." She countered.

"Very well as you clearly will not drop this I will give you three guess and after that I will speak no more on this, is that fair?" Jay sighed.

"Very well you are a vampire is my first guess." Leliana stated and Jay fell of the fence into a snow bank.

In a whirl of darkness Jay was back up the fence pining her to the fence. "How did you guess my nature!" He growled letting his glamour slip around his face.

"I met one on my travels during the blight an elven vampire who was the ancestor of the hero." Leliana stated making Jay laugh.

"Ah you met her then, now I understand. Yes I am one but I can manage my affairs but please tell none about this, if word gets out it will bring unpleasant things to our door." Jay stated and Leliana agreed before leaving an amazed jay behind wondering just how this woman had met one of the most powerful and oldest elves in existence and himself.


	4. Chapter 4 Hiding from the Seeker

Ch.4 On the road, Hiding from the seeker.

(Cassandra's Pov)

Cassandra watched as the herald rode his dracolisk, the mountain dracolisk had been a terror ever since the blasted thing had been caught in the aftermath of the breech. The herald was the only one the creature would even let near it, but under his hand it was as gentle as a lamb and that was another thing that was bugging the seeker. Over the week around haven and now two days of travel had done nothing to make her trust him more, the man annoyed her to know end. When the man was not vanishing so fast that Leliana's spies could not track him, he was sitting with her fellow hand quietly whispering to each other over her reports. More than once she had seen a sight that usually made her nervous was the bard mistress laughing and smiling widely, and if he was not there he was almost always by either Solas's side or that Dwarf Varric's camp fire talking quietly.

She spied the herald hand move to his hip and pull out his ever-present canteen and take a drink from it after pulling down his scarf to reveal his lips. "What is in that canteen?!" She said annoyed as for the last two days she had yet to see him eat much and only drink from that canteen and never much.

"A special potion." Jay responded before capping the canteen and replacing it and his clothes making his skin vanish once more expect for the areas around his eyes.

"What is it for?" She growled annoyed with how this man had been avoiding her constantly.

"I have a disease in my blood that makes it so most food and drinks are inedible to me and makes my skin prone to burning so I take the potion to stay alive as it is one of the few things I can drink." The reply came, and Cassandra felt at once guiltily again.

It seemed every time that she thought he was being an arse over something it was another suffering on his part she had been un aware of. She sat in silence for a few minutes until out of the corner of her eye she saw Jay move his scarf away when the clouds became overcast and he pulled out an ivory white with silver tracing flute, the notes suggested a bird on the wings after a storm trying to find a roost. When she looked at him he seemed strangely peaceful.

* * *

(Jay's Pov)

He pulled out the flute to help take his mind off the hunger gnawing at his throat like a dull burn, the seeker's questions combined with the fact that he was balancing his blood intake on a knife's edge was making him close to killing her just to feed and to be able to relax more. The last two days had been annoying as every time he turned around there was the seeker trying to spy on him, he was starting to wonder if he should just tell her. Then again that was just his hunger talking he guessed, the problem with being an elder vampire mean that his power could grow only one of two ways. The first was to feed in excess allowing his power to be drive that way, but that made it very hard to hid as the amount was very large. The other riskier method was to starve as the less he drank the more his body craved it the and the more power it would give him to get it. this method made healing from large wounds tricky as elder vampires healed faster when feed well even more so than pure bloods or blooded one, however drink to much and his powers fade with the feedings.

"We should camp here tonight." The seeker said and the group dismounted in the clearing just off the road, if they made good time tomorrow they would arrive early morning at the forward camp.

The group was settling into the tasks when Cassandra approached Jay as he began cooking. "If you can not eat most things how did you learn to cook so well?" Cassandra asked as out of the group it was clear that only Jay had any true skill in cooking at camps.

"Just because I cant eat does not mean those who I have lived and traveled with could not, so they all tried to find foods I could eat. Let us just say that after I time I started cooking because if I did not they would have killed themselves trying to make dishes that everyone could eat." Jay shivered at the memory of his early years as an elder vampire and trying to figure out what he could and could not eat.

After the meal was over and the group was settling down, Jay offered to take the first watch for the group before climb up a nearby tree to sit and watch the camp from above. Once everyone was asleep Jay settled down to read to pass the time, his senses would alert him long before anything could get near the camp. He pulled out his favorite book of songs and tales, he was immensely glad that he had hidden his bag before approaching the conclave. The lose of his canteen was hard but he doubted he would be able to replace this book without having to reveal that he had it in the first place, and as much as he enjoyed talking with Leliana he had no desire for her to find out that he was in possession of a signed copy of her book of tales and songs from the blight.

* * *

Leliana shot up in bed panting from her dream, every night since she had confronted the herald her dreams were filled with either dreams of him or memories of the only other vampire she had met. Jay's eyes were the main feature in every dream, their glowing red cat like slits with a depth that made your mind feel hazy. She got out of bed and looked towards the dawning sun and wondered what an elder vampire had been doing at the conclave, from what her old traveling companion and friend had told her elder vampires rarely directly involve themselves in the affairs of mortals. She had only known he was an elder one by the intricate design surrounding his eyes the moment his glamour had dropped, she only hoped that he was like her friend and sought to keep their race hidden and keep the peace.

She walked out of her cabin and moved towards the table where she had set up her work station, sitting there on her table was baron plucky. Who just hopped over to her and presented his back to show the scroll attached, pulling it off and opening the report she saw the smooth crisp writing that would rival that of Josie's that belonged to Jay. The report stated that they would be making contact the day after the report was written, at the end of the report was a small letter tucked in the tube. She opened it and read it smiling slightly at the words written there, she had grown to be rather fond of the vampire despite her best intention she found herself missing his company.

(Jay's letter.)

Nightingale

Do remember to take a break every few hours, will you? Also if I kill your seeker will you be mad at me? She is slowly driving me to drink (and not my home brew!) with her constant watch of me, not that she could ever catch me but still it is annoying to have to hid my nature while traveling. On that note what are the odds that if I told her she would brutally murder me? If I tell her should I mention that I once play chess with the divine while drinking a glass of sister Mary? Oh the seeker is glaring at me again… nope glaring and about to kill my good dwarf got to go save his chest hair, Hawke would kill me if Varric died.

P.S

I want you to know that Justina and I were old friends so I hope this does not come off as rude or anything, but she would be proud of the woman who I helped patch up became. So I know she would tell you this, it is time to lay down your burdens. She blamed herself for every dark sin you committed in her name, so please relax, and stop blaming yourself trust me I am doing enough of that for the both of us. I should have been faster when I heard her cry, that will be the second greatest regret I will ever have.

P.S.S

Man, that was a long post note, anyway I will bring you back something from my trip. If you have a request have good sir plucky deliver it would, I like that bird he is smart but don't tell him it would go straight to his head.

Your sharp toothed friend.

Lord Jay Trevallyan of Ostwick tower.


	5. Chapter 5 Top up

Ch.5 Top up

(Jay's pov)

Jay slinked out of the camp when everyone was finally asleep besides Solas who simply nodded to Jay, out beyond the camp he crept until he was far enough that using magic would not alert the seeker to his movements. Once far enough he used the vampire's version of the fade step, it was used for traveling great distances quickly. It was not long until he was scaling the walls of Redcliffe and slipping into the village and began tracking the sweetest blood he could smell, soon enough he found it and slipped into the hut housing the sweet scent.

Inside he found the woman sleeping soundly next to her husband, Jay moved swiftly slitting her wrist in a practiced move and filling his canteen quickly. He had just finished sealing and healing the wound and laying a healing spell to restore blood in when a quiet voice called out.

"Mommy?" A small girl said sleepily, Jay froze hidden in the shadows cursing his luck he had forgotten in his rush to be back before he was missed to use the sleep curse on the whole hut!

Before the little one could do more than widen her eyes, Jay was in front of her and using a powerful sleep compulsion to knock the child out, he quickly moved the child back to bed and tucked her in looking down at the girl. Jay sighed and used an extra bit off magic to give the girl a good dream, he always had a weakness for little girls due to his own that he lost.

He left the first hut and moved on to three more filling the newly made canteens before making his way back to the camp just in time for his watch, Solas rose and nodded to him and vanished into his tent leaving Jay alone to watch. Jay could not bring himself to trust the elf as an elf like him would not wake and wonder the world like this with cause and until he knew that cause, Jay would have to watch the elf closely.

* * *

The next morning as Jay sat whittling while on watch a raven land on the ground next to him. "Good morning my lord." Jay said to the raven as he pulled the letters out from the scroll case on the bird's back.

Jay fed the bird of seeds from a pouch he kept on him for that purpose as he was the group's message handler, there was two letters total one was a progress report combined with an updated task list for the group while the other was a personal letter for him. Jay opened the report and read it happy to see that the forward scout camp was set up near the meeting spot for their first mission, after reading the report he set it aside and started on the letter.

(Leliana's letter)

Dear Jay

It is good to hear you are safe, regarding your questions if you wish to tell Cassandra feel free but just make sure you are out of arm's reach and she is unarmed at that time. the reason is that we still have need of you with the breach in the sky, also I would miss your input on the reports. As for what you can pick up for me, if you happen to find some Andraste's grace I would love some or if you find some good chocolate or scented candles I would be very grateful. I must take my leave now. Stay safe and may the maker guide your hand and protect you.

P.S

Thank you for your kind words about Justina, I knew that she had played chess often with a Trevelyan but did not know it was you. I did not know she blamed herself, but I will tell you the same thing you told me. She would not want you to blame yourself over her death, I feel that you did everything you could have.

Sister nightingale.

Jay smirked at the last bit. "Really you have a plan for me?" he waited but as usual no response came. "Well I hope that you really saw this far forward otherwise you were just a petty good who hate its new toy being broken!" and no sign of an answer came, Jay just sighed and penned a response before sending it off.

* * *

(Cassandra's POV)

After breakfast, just as she was about to get up and pack the site for travel the herald called out. "Cassandra, we all need to talk so could you please sit down and put your weapons on the pile here?" The herald gestured to the stack that held the dwarf's crossbow and the staffs of the mages.

She relented and sat while noticing that the group seemed to be tensed watching her like she was a wounded bear, Cassandra glared at the dwarf who seemed to be smirking. "Cassandra how much do you know about vampires?" The herald began.

The question brought her up short, what could that have to do with the talk they needed to have. "They are vile creatures that kill others by drinking their blood, and that the Templars waged a war and hunted the last of the vampires to extinction nearly a hundred years ago." She stated reciting the knowledge that all Templars and seekers learned.

"That is not correct at all, vampires do not need to kill in order to feed. They only kill to feed in certain circumstances, also the Templars simply hunted the last of the foolish children who did not heed their elders." Cassandra felt a chill ruin through her as she listened and considered the eyes of the group and saw they was all serious.

"What does any of this have to do with us? Did Leliana find evidence that vampires caused the breach?" Cassandra asked worried, as the texts described the vampires as beyond dangerous and it was only through the maker's blessing that the Templars had won the war.

Jay simply laughed. "No trust me on this no vampire wants the fade to enter this world! Our power comes from blood magics so there is no point in bringing the fade here, it would only make our prey even stronger." Once the words sank in Cassandra started to rise. "Seeker I would still back down as this is a discussion to bring you up to speed as you are the only one here who did not know what I am."

"Why should I trust you!?" She demanded, and Solas was the one who answered.

"Seeker the Herald is putting himself in great danger by telling you, it is against the laws of his kind to reveal this information to any who have not been checked by others." Solas remarked calmly.

"I am not in that great of danger Solas, the seeker was trusted by Justina who knew my secret so that counts as a second check along with her fellow hand who knew my nature before I even told her vouched for her." Solas nodded to the herald, Cassandra sighed and glared at the dwarf.

"And just who did you know about this?" she growled.

"Easy seeker, Frosty here needed a replacement blood canteen and I am a what is called a sun shield." That term was not one she had heard before.

"It means he is one who is trusted with the secret of my race's existence and is sworn to help those of my kind in need, he is one of the few that I know I can trust fully." The herald explained and Cassandra sat down again defeated.

"Why tell me all of this?"

"Because I don't want to have to sneak around you all the time, and there may come a time where I will need to use power that belongs only to my race so that is why. Now that we have it out in the open, are you ready to travel or do you want to ask some questions?" The herald asked.

"No! I need time to think on this, tonight I will have question but for now we need to find the mother." With that she gathered her weapons and marched off.


	6. Ch 6 Drinks shared under torch light

Ch.6 Drinks shared under torch light.

(Leliana's POV)

Leliana woke up to a sweet smell in the air, breathing deep she was reminded of her mother and her old friend Mahariel who had vanished sometime ago. Leliana's attempt to find her had been for naught, Zevran had also vanished from Antiva with his lady the queen of the crows.

Getting up she saw the source of the smell was a smell flower pot sitting on her end table, there was also some sweet chocolates from Orlais with some candles that weighed down a note. She saw that it was from the herald and relaxed from her tension that had developed at the idea someone had managed to sneak in, if a vampire did it then she never had a chance to catch him at it so she grabbed the letter and saw there was also a small meal beside the gifts.

* * *

(Jay's Note)

Nightingale (Drawing of a small bird next to the name.)

Hope this does not weird you out too much, we got in fairly late last night and I did not want to wake you but also did not want the plants to risk wilting. Anyway as per your list I have got you some Andraste's grace with care instructions left below, there is also some chocolate that I found in a mage's cache (At least the mages had good taste!) That is also where I found the items needed to make the candles.

The candles are scented to smell like a special mix that was favoured by a woman from my human life that I deeply respected, it is a mix of black lotus and Andraste's grace (At the time it had a different name; it was Spirit's tears.) I hope you enjoy the gifts!

Yours

Jay Trevelyan

Lord of the marcher coastal covens

* * *

Leliana stared at the letter absorbing the message, she wondered at a few things mentioned in the letter. Who was this woman that he mentioned? And what did he mean lord of the costal covens, just how impressive was that title? After a moment, she gave up trying to guess as she knew too little about his human life or standing in the vampire world to guess, so instead she got up and ate the breakfast he left her.

She continued to work for the morning as the war council was not until the late afternoon, around midday she decided to take a break and walk around and get some light after Jay had come and bothered her about it on his way to the tavern. Walking towards the apothecary to check on her poisons that she had ordered she saw solas standing there looking at the breach, she remembered that Jay had mentioned Solas knowing more about vampires than anyone who was not of the race.

"Solas a word if you have time now?" She asked when she drew level with him.

"Of course, sister what would you like to talk about?" Solas asked with a half bow.

"Vampires and their social order." "Ah of course, might we speak in my cabin?" Solas said gesturing her inside.

* * *

(Solas's POV)

Solas sat down across the small table from the bard spy mistress, waiting for her to being he looked her over with magic and saw something that made him mentally raise an eyebrow. Her aura which he had noticed was strange had been added to with a vampire claiming mark?

Solas found it strange that the herald who was an elder vampire would mark a human that he had only know a few days, the kind of mark on her was that of a favored human. That often meant that she had been feeding him but he could not detect any healing spells that would suggest blood letting or any sign that their auras had been mixing, so that only left the idea that the Herald had grown attached enough to her that he placed his protection on her.

"Solas what is a coven?" Leliana asked, she had earlier explained that while she knew about the psychical ranks of the race she knew little about the culture.

"the closest example would be similar to a very close guild branch or lone guild." Solas explained, seeing an unspoken he expanded on it. "The coven is either a nomadic band or stationary group, most are made up of members who all share lineage. They tend to hold sway over the territory they control, the includes the roving groups as they all compete for control of lands."

"Then what would it mean if someone had the title of lord of a group of covens?" Solas raised an eyebrow at that, he could guess who she was asking about but this was a chance to learn more about the herald if he was right.

"What title did the herald use?" Leliana did not show any shock, she just smiled slightly.

"He used the title; lord of the costal coven in regards to the free marches." She stated looking at him closely, and he felt his brow raise as he had not expected the herald to be 'that' man.

"It means that he is an elder vampire and holds control over all the covens that claim the costal region of the marches, and that would make him very high ranking as there are very few elder vampires out there." Leliana nodded and thanked him for his time before leaving.

Watching her leave Solas could not hide a smile, it was funny that the herald out of every vampire out there would be the one to bare his mark. Besides him the only ones who could survive the mark would be a vampire, but it was strangely appropriate that Jay was the one to bare it, just how far could the maker have seen into the future if it was all planned.

* * *

(Jay's POV)

Sitting in front of the large statue in the main hall Jay pour a shot of rum into a glass and another into the bowl in front of that, he mixed a measure of blood into both before raising it in toast to the statue.

"Well Andraste I guess It is official that our lord has a really fucked up sense of humor!" With that he downed the shot at the same time as he burned the other serving, the presence of his claiming mark alerted him to her presence.

"Leliana there is no need to skulk in the shadows, come join me for a drink I have a spare glass!" he said without turning as he waved a spare glass, he heard her footsteps only thanks to his vampire hearing as she moved to sit next to him.

"What are you doing?" She asked, taking the glass as he poured another round leaving out the blood for her.

"Drinking with my predecessor, it only felt right given that soon I will be trying to rally the world under the name of her herald." He said smirking as he downed the shot and burned the offering again.

"Why do you mix the blood in to Andraste's offering, is it a vampire tradition?" She asked and he laughed until he saw her glare.

"Sorry I have forgotten what it felt like to speak with someone who does not know the truth about my predecessor!" Jay said as he set his drink down and face the human that had caught his eye. "Andraste was the first elder vampire ever created by the maker to serve as its weapon against me and my empire."

"Wait she was a vampire? And just what do you mean your empire?" Leliana glared at him, no doubt thinking he was lying or mocking her.

"Just that I did not find out what she was until she nearly escaped from the cells, and by my empire I mean the empire I ruled when I was Archon Hessarian." Leliana's jaw dropped at his words.

"Then how could you be her successor?" Jay sighed at that one as he had asked himself that many times.

"I don't know really, a few days after I killed her I woke up like this." He said looking down at his hands, his mind taking him back to that awful day and he dimly heard himself recounting it to her.

"When I woke up that day it was to my eight-year-old daughter who I loved dearly, she was the only good thing to come out of that loveless marriage of alliances. It is no wonder I had an official mistress with a wife like that.

"Anyway, she came in eager to show me a new spell or something that she had mastered when she tripped and skinned her knee. The moment the blood welled to the surface all thoughts were gone from my mind as I stared at the blood." He heard faintly a sound of distress, but he was trapped in the past and did not stop.

"The next thing I was aware of the thirst that had been plaguing me from the moment I woke was gone and I felt better than I had in my entire life, the worst part was when I looked down at the bloodless corpse of my little girl I felt nothing but glee. The pleasure from my hunger being stated overwhelmed my horror, it was why I converted the country's religion in an attempt to get the maker to turn me back. But it did not work."

"And now I need another shot, thank you for listening." Jay said as he poured them all another drink and downed his quickly, trying to drink the memories away.

They kept drinking until they had finished the bottle, Jay drifted off with his back against the statue with Leliana curled up in his lap sleeping off the drink. When Josie found them the next morning she crept quietly into her office barely waking the vampire who just smirked and pulled the woman in his lap closer, enjoying the way she burrowed deeper into his chest muttering softly.


	7. Chapter 7 The Morning After

Ch.7 the morning after.

*Leliana's POV*

Leliana woke up to the sound of a startled gasp followed by the dull thud of a book hit the floor, groaning from the slight headache she tried to burrow deeper into her nice cool bed. Feeling leather armor instead of her bed her eyes snapped opened, to her horror she that she was settled in Jay's lap curled up and had her arms around him and prior to moving had been nestled in the crook of his neck.

She leapt off him while spinning to find the source of the noise that had woken her, adding on to her embarrassment she found both Cassandra and Cullen standing there looking shocked. Jay she notice for his part just shifted to be more comfortable on the floor while raising an eyebrow at her as if to say 'what?'

"Is everything all right?" Josie's voice came from the entrance to her office and Leliana cringed, she was never going to live down this as Josie had to have seen them on her way to the office.

"What is this?!" Cullen cried as looked between leliana and Jay, the way he was looking at their clothes made her glare as she knew what he was thinking.

"Relax commander, I would never bring a women into bed when either of us had been drinking. Also, I would have picked a much more romantic spot, all we were doing was sharing some drinks and fell asleep here." Jay called tiredly from the floor and Leliana noticed his accent changed slightly when he was tired and she found it suited him.

"What were you thinking!? Drinking in the chantry, using the base of the eternal flame as a bed in plain sight?!" Cullen screamed at them looking horrified at their actions.

"Technically only I used the base as a bed, sister nightingale used me as her bed, not that I minded one bit though." Jay called from his seat, he winked at her on the last part.

"Commander, they did nothing wrong and so far only we have seen them. So as long as they clean up the bottles there should be no problem." Josie said soothingly and Leliana smiled at her.

"How do you know no one else saw them?" Cassandra asked, Leliana noticed she only seemed surprised not upset.

"I have been awake since Josie came in, I am a very light sleeper due to my illness so no one has been in here besides us." Jay lied smoothly about his gifts making leliana impressed at how calm he was about all this when one of his blood bottles was sitting in plain sight.

Cullen scowled but nodded before storming into the war room without another word. Cassandra sighed and followed him patting Leliana's shoulder on the way by, Josie smiled and followed the pair mouthing to Leliana that they would be talking later.

"I am sorry if this upsets you Leliana, I just knew from Josie you weren't getting much sleep lately so I decided to let you sleep." Jay said as he got up with a smooth grace that reminded her of a cat.

"I am only embarrassed that they managed to catch me in a position like that, it has nothing to do with you. I am not ashamed that it was with you, it actually makes me feel better as I know I am safe when I am with you." She said stepping closer, she needed to make sure that he understood she was not upset about it in regards to him.

"You are always safe near me and I forgot in the rush of the day, I placed my mark upon you when I brought you my gifts." Leliana froze at his words, and glared at him.

"And just what do your mark mean?" She said coldly.

"In some cases it means that you are a lover of mine, in others it means that you are a favoured blood giver but in this case it is a sign of protection. It means that you have been placed under my protection, this means that none of my allies may drink from you or touch you for pleasure using a compulsion.

"My covens are also now duty bound to protect you at the cost of their own lives, so it is not some I do lightly" Leliana frozen again but for another reason as a blush spread at the thought of what his mark really meant.

"Why me?" She asked.

"Truthfully you aura was what caught my attention at first it is very similar to my kind's, but later as we talked I found something I had not had outside a few among my race and that is a kindred soul. I placed it because I have seen too many of my friends die for me not to try and protect them." Leliana blushed and turn sharply to hid it and moved to the room only to whisper knowing he would hear it.

"Thank you, Jay." With that she entered the war room to begin the meeting while Jay headed to gather Solas and Varric for the journey to the city.

Notes:

wow, I had intended this one to be the morning after and the speech in the city but that did not work.

Notes:

comments welcomed! feedback and suggestions are wanted, post ideas or suggestions in the comments below even ones for one shots. when I get a suggestion I try and work it into the next chapter, you will Also receive a shout out when I post the chapter or work that you suggested! ;)


	8. Chapter 8 Speeches Made

Ch.8 Speeches made.

*JAY'S POV*

Jay walked down the streets of Val Royeaux drinking a few sips from his canteen as they walked, the journey down here had been peaceful so they were well rested for this. Jay sighed mentally at the thought of making speeches and playing the great game in the open again, he had never enjoyed playing the role of speaker in his human life and still loathed doing it.

After the inquisition scout ran off another person melted out of the shadows and up to the group, stopping at a proper distance the hooded woman bowed low to the group. Cassandra moved to confront the woman when Jay reached out and gently stopped her.

"Greetings Sophia, what new do you have?" Jay asked her with a friendly tone.

"The Templars are not here to return to the fold my lord, our sources say that the lord seeker has come to see the inquisition and to stroke his ego by reaffirming their independence from the chantry. He also seems to have under done a large shift in personality of late." Sophia said with a half bow, Jay sighed.

"Thank you Sophia, walk with us and explain this shift. Also, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Jay?" he said gesturing the group onwards.

"At least once more my lord, as to what I mean by sift I mean that he has become far more concerned with his power and image than ever before. Due to the number of Templars we have had problems getting any of the night dwellers near him to check his aura." Jay frowned at that, but before they could speak further the mother's rant broken in as she spotted the group.

Before the mother could do more than draw attention to his group Jay stepped forward and began climbing slowly walking up the steps of the stage, when the mother objected Jay kept his face polite but inside he was sneering. The old bat had walked into a trap blindly.

"Correct me if I am wrong mother, but when the chantry agreed to meet the inquisition to discuss working together to seal the breach it was to be as equals?" he asked smoothly, and the mother's face contorted into a scowl when she realized that she was no on the retreat.

"If that is true they why should my group and I not be able to speak from the stage as well? Or is the chantry decided to follow the Templars example and forsake its honor and vows as well?" Jay kept his face smooth even as the muttering started in the crowd.

"You claim to be the herald of Andraste, so why should we speak as equals when you defame our lady!" the mother cried out, Jay nodded to her as she clearly had some grasp of public speaking.

"The inquisition has never once encouraged or discouraged the belief about me being the herald, we do not claim it nor do we reject it. we allow the people to chose what they believe in, and if my brings them comfort in this dark and trying time, then who am I to rob them of hope?" Jay countered, ignoring the woman he turned to the crowd and raised his voice.

"The inquisition did not come here this day to fight pointless battles, we came here this day to seek aid from any and all who are willing to lend it to our cause! We do not seek fame or glory! we only want to seal the breach, find those responsible to bring them to justice and to help restore the peace in this world torn apart by war!" Seeing that the mother was silent Jay moved to the edge of the stage to finish his speech.

"The inquisition welcomes any who seek to aid us, from the lowest slave to the highest royalties, the inquisition has a place for all who wish to aid us! I have the tool needed to seal the breach but lack the strength to seal it on my own!

"I do not stand here as your prophet or heretic, I stand here as a man who wants to help this world, I beg you to aid us! Not for myself or yourself, but your brothers and sisters, fathers and mothers, sons and daughter! Human, Elf, Dwarf, or Qunari the breach and its demons do not care all will fall to it if we don't work together to stop this!" Jay listened to the stunned silence of the crowd, while out of the corner of his eye he watched the Templars approach.

As the Templars moved to climb the stage the mother crowed at Jay "See the Templars Have returned to the fold, to protect us against your heresy!"

With a nodded from the lord Seeker a Templar move to strike the mother, before the fist could connect Jay fade stepped and seized the Templar's wrist in a bone crushing grip. With a simple rolling flex of his fingers ground the bones in the man's wrist together, forcing him to drop to his knees crying out in pain.

"Even if you do not agree with the someone's view, striking without warning and against a helpless and defenceless person is not the way to handle it. but given the Templar's actions lately I can see why the mages rebelled if this is how your order treats someone they have sworn to serve, I shudder to think what the mages suffered under your tender care then." Jay said smoothly to the lord seeker dropping the man's wrist.

The lord Seeker sneered at him. "I do as I see fit, the chantry failed in its duty so they are not worthy of our vows or protection. We failed no one when we left the chantry that tried to leash our righteous blades with fear and doubt!" Jay frowned as there was something off about the lord Seeker's Aura, it reminded him of a demon.

"So the Templars came only to feed your pitiful ego by beating up old women who looked t you for protection?" Jay asked with a raised eyebrow and the Lord Seeker snarled.

"I came to see what frightens old woman and to laugh." Jay could not resist the chance to be sarcastic.

"Have you tried looking in a mirror? Right now, only old women seem to fear you and you look foolish enough for me to laugh at." A few in the crowd snickered at his words and the lord Seeker flushed and stormed away calling for the Templars to follow.

As the lead, Templar from the chantry group started to leave Jay reached out and stop him speaking quickly. "Come with us, I can see that you want to help. The Lord Seeker only cares about his ego. you took vows to serve the divine and the chantry, join us and serve the hands of the divine and help bring peace, not spread more discord."

The Templar stilled and after a moment nodded signalling his men to halt and said they would be join the inquisition, his men saluted and moved to stand with Cassandra and the others. To Jay's surprise more than a few of the officers from the Lord Seeker's group stopped and looked back before glancing at their leader, with a decision made without a word said nearly half the officers and more the half of the regular Templars turned and joined the Inquisition's group.

Jay thanked them and smiled at the rage contorted face of the lord Seeker as he stormed off with less than half of his starting force, Jay left Cassandra to deal with the Templars as Jay moved to speak with the merchants and get a feel for the mood of the city.

By the time, Cassandra had finished arranging for the Templars to head to haven ahead of them. Jay had recruited a merchant and spoken with the mage rebel leader, accepted a party invite along with finding all the hidden clues to a meeting with the red Jennies. Jay smiled as they left to get cleaned up for the party and plan for the meeting, things had gone much better than planned and only got better as Sophia reappeared to inform him that Trevelyans were already beginning to work the other nobles in the marches to support the inquisition. With her message delivered she vanished again into the crowd.


	9. Chapter 9 Vivienne

Chapter 9: Vivienne

Chapter Text

Ch.9 Party and a Show What Fun!

(JAY'S POV)

Jay walked into the party feeling the eyes of the nobles on him, without thinking about it his demeanor changed falling back into the way it was when he had ruled a country and when he was among the other nobles of his race. As he idly chatted with some nobles and flirted with the right woman, a young noble called out drawing attention to the noble.

"The inquisition, what a crock of shit. We all know that you people are really out to claim glory and power for yourselves!" the noble called tauntingly at Jay, who simply turned back to the widower that he had been playfully flirting with.

"I am sorry my dear but you will have to speak up a bit, it seems an unruly child is throwing a childish fit." Jay said smoothly making sure that his voice carried, the lady tittered softly while the noble sputtered.

"How Dare you! If you are a man you will answer my charges with your steel! Now face me in a duel to the death!" the man yelled turning red under his mask as Jay still did not turn to face him.

"Want to see something amazing my fair lady?" Jay asked with a smirk and raised eyebrow, the lady giggled and nodded.

(VIVIENNE'S POV)

Vivienne was approaching the ball room when she heard the noble start yelling, scowling she picked up her pace with her heels clicking sharply on the tiles. How dare this foolish noble ruin her party, she would not let this noble get away with stealing her spot light! She was suppose to be the most memorable thing this so called herald from that back water tower saw tonight, she rounded the corner just in time to see the man know herald turn to finally face the noble.

Something about the look in the man's eyes made Vivienne pause, a sly smirk appeared on his face as he casually walked towards the noble. The man stop a few feet away, once again he turned away from the noble and began looking at the nobles gathered. He locked eyes with her for a moment and she felt a shiver of fear run down her spine, as he moved on she found herself breathing hard from fear from the dark power resting in those eyes.

"Lords and ladies this man has broken many unspoken and spoken social practices this evening, and has gone as far as making an illegal death match challenge to me. Is there any here that would be putout if I to kill this fool, I guarantee not a drop of blood will be spilt. No? All right then I deal with this fool and then we can go back to our party." Vivienne saw the noble grab his sword from his hip and begin to move.

Before she could cast her spell the man was turned into a solid block of ice, this was not the frost spell she had been going to cast. This was something very different as the ice began to become clear, and soon there was a crystal-clear statue of ice where the noble had been.  
"Do you like the sculpture my lady? I call it 'The Doomed Draw.' Not my finest work but for a rushed job, I think it did well." The herald said, and when the lady mutely nodded he turned to face Vivienne.

"Madam De Fer, is it common practice for you to allow your guests to carry weapons openly without guards present? I mean believing in the good of people is fine, but that was foolish. I mean making a mage surrender their staff while allowing a hot-blooded noble to carry his weapon seems wrong to me." Vivienne kept her face neutral and spoke smoothly.

"Forgive me herald I trusted that none would break decorum to such an extent." She said with a nod of her head to him, while inside she was screaming in fury that this backwater mage was up staging her.

"I guess it can be help that mistakes were made given that you recently lost your position as arcane advisor to the empress, I am sure the shock of losing to a woman from outside the circles must have placed a great burden on you." Vivienne want to claw out the man's eyes from bringing up that bitch, instead she asked him to speak with her in private.

(JAY'S POV)

Jay walked a few steps behind the first enchanter, he had watched this pathetic excuse for a human climb the ranks using his spies. Every chance she had to aid her fellow mages she instead did more harm than good, and was a hypocrite at every turn by preaching that the circles were too lenient while living in comfort as others suffered in hell. While he had done everything short of directly getting involved and breaking the laws of his people, he had tried to help the mages of Kirkwall even going as far as hiding Anders after the chantry was destroyed.

They stopped at a window and the enchanter turned to him and began her speech, Jay kept his face clear of any emotion while she talked about the loyal mages this and loyal mages that. None of his kind like the loyal mages, mages were the best source of food for a vampire as those with magic blood provide the most strength for the least cost. So each elder one spent years collecting willing mage blood givers to keep there most trust vampire strong, this of course meant helping many escape the circle.

"Very well Vivienne you may serve me and the inquisition, however you will be stripped of all rank as will you mages. They will then be brought into the inquisition and governed by Sister Nightingale and a council made up of mages from every school and walk of life with Templars advisors, those Templars will have no power of their own as they will serve the mages. As for your offer to be in the field that is fine but first you will prove yourself by serving in the scout division under scout Harding if to pass muster then you may join me, do you agree to these terms?" Jay said enjoying the look of pure hatred that passed over the enchanter's face.

"Of course, my dear I look forward to working with you in the future." She said through gritted teeth, Jay smirked at her.

"Good now I am afraid I must take my leave as I have an more important meeting to attend, farewell lady of iron try to be a little bit more careful and faster on the draw in the future." He said with a causal wave of his hand as he left her standing there.  
_

(LELIANA'S POV)

Leliana sat in her cabin reading the latest report from her spies, Jay had proven very good at turning things to his advantage it seemed. The Templars he had recruited were due to arrive sometime in the afternoon tomorrow, she had been amazed when he had reported that the Templars were on their way and what had taken place at the talks.

The other report was from her one of her spies who had been in the shadows at the party, the spy had given a very detailed report of the events. Jay had managed to display his power in a manner that made him terrifying to his enemies and someone who had the power to back his words to his allies, the way he had dealt with Vivienne made her smile in her cabin. She respected Vivienne as a player of the game but disliked her views on many matters, she had been glad when Morrigan had managed to steal the position of advisor from under her.

Now they had to find a way to convince one of the two groups to join with them to fix the world, but with Jay's actions she was feeling better about their odds. She stood from her desk and cleaned up readying for bed, she laid down and drifted off to sleep enjoying the sight of the Andraste's grace flowers on her bedside table.

Notes:

comments welcomed! feedback and suggestions are wanted, post ideas or suggestions in the comments below even ones for one shots. when I get a suggestion I try and work it into the next chapter, you will Also receive a shout out when I post the chapter or work that you suggested! ;)


	10. Chapter 10

Ch.10 A Back-Alley Party.

(Jay's Pov)

As the party walked down the alleyway, Jay kept his senses open and searching. As they neared the entrance to the first open space, Jay stopped them to signal that there were enemies up front. With a few hand gestures, the team moved into position. Jay slipped forward, gathering shadows around as he went.

The guards did not notice him as he passed right in front of them, nor did they notice the muffled when their fellow died from a single throat slice. Jay moved slowly, spreading out the shadows in front of him to hid the light of the glyph he cast a beat later. Without a single sound, louder than the whisper of his knife across the throat, he lowered another body to the ground. It was by chance that the last guard sneeze, when only silence followed the guard started to turn.

A crossbow bolt slammed into the man's head. As he releases the shadows Jay called out. "Thanks, Varric!" "No problem frosty, could not let you have all the fun." Varric said in response, as everyone joined them.

When they reached the door, Jay gathered his power to create at barrier. Sure enough, the moment the door opened a masked man threw a fireball at them. Jay fade stepped straight through the man, coating him in ice. Solas launched a bolt of fire that when mixed with the ice, blew the ice apart tearing man to shreds.

Jay waited a beat before turning and looking at an alcove and calling out to it. "Come out now, or would you rather I come get you girl?"

(Sera's POV.)

Sera froze at the sound of the voice telling her to come out. 'How could that guy hear notice me?!' She panicked inside her head.

"If you come out nice and easy this will go smoother for us all, I will give you until the count of ten to come out before I drag you out as an elfsicle." Came the voice again, Sera scrambled to get out of the shadows.

"Alright you shite I am out happy?!" She cried as she came out with arms up.

"very, now how about we start over? You tell me why you lead me into a trap and we don't move from here?" Sera sighed at the question.

"I don't know that tit for manners, my friends just told me that your people would want to take a look at him." Sera explained.

"Ah, yes the friends of red jenny, it has been a long time since I have had anything to do with your group." The herald responded in a bored voice. Sera looked closer at the herald, Sera panicked as she got a look at the herald.

The Herald had glowing crimson red eyes, strange glowing runes lined his face and exposed skin. His skin was a pale as the snow, making his black hair all the more contrasting. His lips were actually blue, with sharp pure white fangs visible as he spoke.  
"Shite! What in the Andraste's tits are you?!" She screamed scrambling away from the monster, the freak burst out laughing.

"Well by my creator, it has been a really long time since I came across a seer!" the Shite kept laughing, until the armored lady scowled at him.

"Just what is so funny?" She growled and Sera agreed with her, she was scared of what ever that thing was.

"Seeker what Jay is laughing at is the fact that this elf is a seer, one of the few beings that can see through the Vampire's glamour's and illusion spell." The old elf explained, if possible Sera freaked out even more at the reveal she was looking at a vampire.  
"Don't eat me please! It was just a joke!" She cried turning and starting to run, only to come face to face with the Herald.

"Calm down girl, I am not going to eat you. Unlike some of my young brethren, I happen to like Seers like yourself. Besides any red jenny is safe from me, after all who in their right mind would kill members of an order that has help my kind so many times?" Sera stared blankly at the herald, who just sighed.

"Alright, lets try this. Hi I am Jay Trevelyan, leader of the costal covens in the free marches and herald of Andraste. I also enjoy music Orlesian chocolates, and starry nights while drinking a nice bottle of rum. Now your turn." Sera snickered at the comical why of introducing himself.

"Sera friend of red jenny." She said plainly, Jay smiled flashing his sharp fangs. "Good now you had started to say that you wanted to join in your notes, if that is still true then we would be happy to have you. The jennies have been allies with the ferelden covens for years, helping cover up accidents with pranks." Sera just nodded and allowed herself to be guided off.

As they left Sera felt herself relaxing, this Jay was not so bad. At least according to him Seer's just tasted way to sweet for most vampires to stomach so she was safe. The dwarf was odd but okay, the Seeker was woof and a bit stiff but still fun. The old elf was not fun in the least, way too elfy for her tastes, at least the herald seemed to agree on that front.

**Leliana's Pov**

Leliana was reading reports in her tent office, when she felt the air stir and a knife against her throat. "What do we have here? A claimed all on her own, what a fool Hessarian is if he thinks a mark will protect you." Leliana shivered at the cold voice that whispered in her ear.  
"I don't know what your talking about." She lied smoothly, the voice only laughed as she was suddenly slammed into her table and bent over it.

"Oh then you're an unknowing whore, that will make it all the more fun! That bastard killed my children, so now I will take his toys! Go ahead and scream, the wards surrounding the tent will keep everyone out while we play." Leliana struggled to get free of the creature's grip but it was like iron.

Suddenly the grip was gone, and there was a scream of pain coming from the voice. She quickly stood and whipped around to see Jay holding the severed arm of a man who was screaming on the floor. Jay's face was white as snow and contorted in a snarl that sent shivers of fear down her spine.

"You dared to touch one mark by me?" the demonic growl did not match the person it came from, as Jay spoke.

"You killed my children! I will have my vengeance!" The vampire on the floor snarled, Jay just laughed coldly.

"Your children? What right do you have to call vengeance on the captain of the dawnbreakers for doing his job?" as the vampire moved to answer Leliana watched in awe as Jay casual tore the head off of the vampire.

"None, that is the right answer, and for breaking our laws you were killed." Jay snarled before turning to her as the body on the floor turned to nothing more than a pile of ash.

"I am sorry, I thought you would be safe this far from where my sit of power was. Only a death seeking vampire attacks the humans of another." Jay said voice returning to normal as his skin darkened to a less severe pale.  
"What did he mean, when he said you killed his children?" Leliana asked him, She should of felt fear of this man but she did not.

"He meant the other vampires he made, they disobeyed our laws and were killed by the Dawnbreakers. A group that I founded years ago to hunt those who broke our laws and threaten to expose our race. He broke the laws by attacking a human over this matter, he also ignored our laws of challenge. Which is how we deal with things like this, normally it would never reach this point." Jay explained.

"Will there be others like him, seeking to harm you through me?" She asked, worried that she was placing strain on him like this.

"Most likely, it has been years since I have mark a mortal outside my serf clans. I will send for one of my Dawnbreaker trained children to protect you and train you to protect yourself." Jay soothed her, Leliana scowled at the thought of being followed around like a damsel.

"It is for your own good, this was a weak fool but if he had not gloated you would have been dead long before I could reach you. So, for the good of the inquisition and my own sake of mine, you are getting one." Leliana nodded.

"Fine but I want someone who can help me with my work, I am not being followed around she, yes it must be a she, will work beside me understand." She demanded, Jay smiled at her. "I have just the person in mind."

Leliana watched him stroll out of the tent and wondered just who he was going to send for. This man was becoming swiftly a very important person to her, and she wanted to show him that she would not need his vampire soon.

Notes:

comments welcomed! feedback and suggestions are wanted, post ideas or suggestions in the comments below even ones for one shots. when I get a suggestion I try and work it into the next chapter, you will Also receive a shout out when I post the chapter or work that you suggested! ;)


	11. Chapter 11

Ch.11 Nightingale gets an assassin.

(Jay's POV)

The new moon allowed the stars to shine brightest in Jay's opinion, that was his idle thought as he sat under the star light waiting. Cullen had been nagging him and the group to leave already for Redcliffe to meet the mages, Jay simply said that he was waiting for someone.

When asked, Cullen would get the response that it was an assistant for Leliana, and that they were a mistrustful person so he had to be the one to meet them. Leliana badgered him for details about her, but Jay was taking sick glee in avoiding the question, he had not had this much fun with another in years.

"I was beginning to think you got lost, Luka." Jay spoke to empty air, with a shimmer a shadowed figure appeared.

"Sorry got delayed, cave-in while working on a new flask!" Luka said cheerfully, Jay sighed as he leapt off the rock.

"Luka how many times have I told you to stop messing around with your flasks in caves that are supported?" Jay asked, the dwarf looked thoughtful for a second before shrugging.

"I don't know how many cave-ins have I caused?" She asked and Jay raised an eyebrow at the Dwarven vampire. "This year or in total, on is too high and the other is too many to count." Luka laughed at that.

"I hope Leliana forgives me for giving you to her." Jay muttered and Luka just laughed and patted her creator on the back.

"Well let's go see if she is still at work." Jay called as he began to walked towards Haven.

* * *

(Leliana's POV)

Leliana was sleeping soundly when she was awoke by a cooing sound, followed by the voice speaking in a loud whisper. "Ah, she is cute asleep!"

Leliana was up and dagger flashing out to strike at the voice, her swing met thin air. Looking around the dark room she was two figures, one was Jay and the other was a female dwarf who was snickering. Glaring Leliana sheathed her knife, she stood straight and fixed her sleeping tunic and pants.

"Before you attempt to kill me, I blame Luka. She instead that we go in and wake you up after I told her no." Leliana looked at the dwarf and saw the bright red eyes.

"She is the trainer?" Leliana was surprised, she had not thought a dwarf would be likely.

"Trainer, alchemist, and pure blood!" Luka said with a bow, Leliana saw Jay face palm.

"Sorry, she is the one who has trained nearly every member of my roguish Dawnbreakers." Jay explained, Leliana could tell that the pair knew each other well just from their body language.

"So why could this not wait until morning?" Leliana asked Luka who shrugged.

"Because it is more fun this way." Luka responded, Jay face palmed again.

"Why do I put up with you?" Jay asked.

"Because I was the one who taught you what you are?" Luka asked, Jay sighed again.

"I am too tired to deal with this, she is your problem now leliana. Just remember if you had not insisted on someone who could work with you and was female I could have gotten a less annoying one." Jay groaned before in a flick of shadows was gone.

"Well, shall we get some sleep?" Luka asked throwing down her bedroll.

"Your staying here?" Leliana asked.

"Yeah, until you can defend yourself against my kind, your stuck with me!" Luka sang.

Leliana sighed and gave up, she climbed back into bed. Luka slept quietly for which Leliana was grateful, as she drifted off she wondered just how this strange dwarf would teach her.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch.12 rain, rain and more rain

(JAY's POV)

Jay's mount snapped it's teeth in anger, and Jay did not blame it one bit. For the last two days they had been riding towards the coast, two days in a never ending rain. A messenger had shown up at the gate of haven the day he had been planning to move out, so in interest of not losing the chance for more force they had changed plans.

Vivienne and Cassandra with a small group of scouts were heading to Redcliffe to scout out the situation, while Jay and his team moved out to meet with this 'Iron Bull'. The entire group was soaked when they finally reached the scout camp, even Harding seemed to hate the weather. After storing their gear and checking over the reports the group began heading for the meeting place.

(Ironbull's POV)

Bull smashed another Zealot with his maul, he had not intended to fight these guys just yet. But the damn vints had somehow stumbled on them, while trying and failing to spy on the inquisition. He raised his maul to crack another's skull, when a ice blue streak passed through the vint and kept going. The zealot was turned to ice, when his maul hit it the vint exploded into a pile of shards.

Glancing around Bull saw a third group had joined the fight, the streak finally stopped after making a few more vinticles. The streak was a human mage wielding a staff coated with ice, the ice was in the shape of a barbed spear head and it cut like one to.  
They these new fighters help the vints fell quickly, Bull watched the human mage shatter the ice on his staff before placing it on his back. The man walked up to Bull and something about his eyes just set bull on high alert, nothing he could pin down told him why though.

"I see why the chargers are called what they are, Jay Trevelyan." Jay said extending a hand.

Taking it Bull nodded. "Yeah, the horns usually give it away, come on let's grab a drink and talk." Bull said lead the man over to some rocks.

Krem came up and brought the report with him, after telling him to break open the casks he turned to Jay. Taking a seat on the rock behind him brought him eyelevel with Jay, for his part Jay leaned against the rock next to him. Krem came back was mugs for the trio, Bull took the largest and krem offered the remaining one to Jay.

"No thanks." Jay refused politely, Bull smirked at him and decided to test this guy.

"Ah come on, everyone likes drinking after a battle! Besides it helps negotiations go smoother!" Bull joked, pushing the mug towards the mage.

"Yes, but most of those people can drink that stuff. With my condition it is harder to drink than I would like, I need to treat it with a mix of my draughts but then it just weakens the kick." Jay explained shrugging, Bull looked closer at the man before shrugging.

Jay proved to be a very skilled negotiator, refusing to just blindly hire them and leave their ambassador to deal with them. Bull spent the next two hours sitting in the rain, as they bickered back and forth over price. By the end of the two hours, they had a deal and were on their way to haven. The chargers were happy, as they had just finished off the casks of drinks.

(Leliana's POV)

Leliana lay on the stone floor of the chantry dungeon panting hard, she had spent the last hour sparing with the Dwarven vampire and felt it. Luka stood leaning against one of the pillars, sipping from her blood canteen smirking at her. Leliana struggled to sit up and grab her own canteen, glad that they had such different shapes for the vessels.

"you really are strange, you know that right. I mean your aura is so soothing" Luka taunted her.

"How does that make me strange?" Leliana asked, Luka looked at her like she was mad.

"I mean your aura is almost vampire, guess that explains how you caught the attention of two of the rulers of the night." Luka said as they climb the stairs.

"Two which two?" Luka looked at her when they stepped out into the sun, her expression was one of confusion.

"Jay and lark? Who else, you do realise that they each hold more power than most kings right?" Luka explained, Leliana paused to accept a report before turning to her trainer.

"I knew Jay was the ruler of the costal regions of the marches, but Lark is a lone dalish wandering vampire is she not?" Leliana asked.

"Yes and no, Lark is the queen of the wilds covens. That includes a large territory, all elder one are rulers of their stomping grounds." Luka explained, Leliana nodded and turned to focus on her work.

Leliana walked into the war room and saw Jay, hunched over the war table reading report written with a slanting scrawl. He waved a greeting without looking up, with the other hand he began writing out notes without looking up. Leliana walked around the table to look at what he was working on, it appeared to be a report from Vivienne.

"Is something the matter?" She asked gently, Jaw sighed and stood up rubbing at his eyes.

"My homeland is causing trouble again it seems, a Tevinter magister has swooped in and stole the mages from under us." Jay explained, Leliana frowned.

"What are you going to do?" she asked, Jay sighed before looking at her. "Go and put on a false smile, snoop around then come back and figure out how to kill the man and steal the mages back." Leliana smiled at his plan.

"But first I am done with this for tonight, care for a walk with me?" He asked extending an arm, she took it like a lady at court. "Why yes my lord I would."

Together they walked out of the war room, Leliana saw the door to the ambassador's office open just as they came out. Leliana cringed at the sight of Josie's wide beaming smiled when she caught sight of their joined arms, Josie winked at her and disappeared into the office again. Jay looked bemused at the office door.

"I think that I may be grilled tomorrow about this." Leliana sighed, Jay got a sly smile on his face at that.

"Well then, how about we give you two something to gossip about?" He suggested, Leliana did a double take at that.

"Teasing a lady like that is not polite my lord." Leliana kept her tone neutral, trying to gauge how honest he was being.

"I was not teasing. I would even allow you to pick the place." Jay's face became serious and Leliana flushed slightly.

"Really? And if I said that I wanted you to bend me over Josie's desk and fuck me until I screamed?" Leliana teased, before she could blink she was over his shoulder.

"As my lady wishes." Jay said, Leliana started mildly panicking when she heard the door to Josie's office open.

"My dear ambassador, I hope you don't mind Leliana and I using a portion of your desk for a bit." Jay called to the ambassador, Leliana froze unsure of what Jay was playing at.

"I believe I can spare most of it, I am just drafting a letter to my parents." Josie responded, Leliana was about to try and break free when she was throw over onto the desk.

"Leliana asked my to, how did you put it? 'Bend me over Josie's desk and fuck me until I scream' was that it?" Jay asked her, and Leliana flushed red at the shocked look on Josie's face.

"I was joking!" Leliana cried as she felt Jay's cold fingers start to pull her pants down, thankfully they stilled.

"So, is there somewhere else you would rather we do so?" Jay taunted, Leliana glared over her shoulder at him.

"My bed now!" she snapped and Jay shrugged and picked her up bridal style.

"Pardon our intrusion ambassador, I will leave you to your letter." With that jay carried her out, the moment the door was closed the world blurred.

When it cleared she was in her room, Jay leaned against her desk. "Last chance to back out." He offer and she shook her head, Josie would already be teasing her for this for the next year so she might as well enjoy it.


	13. Chapter 13 Dorian

Ch.13 Dorian and history lessons.

(Jay's Pov)

Entering the tavern Jay knew that this bastard was responsible for the time magic, the aura around him was warped beyond anything Jay had ever encounter. With Cassandra and Vivienne at his side, Jay moved and without being asked sat down across from the magister. Jay leaned back in his chair pushing it on to it's back legs, Jay smirked condescendingly at the foolish mortal.

^So, you are the man who is so self-important, that he needs me to come out myself.^ Jay taunted in flawless Trevin.

^I am surprised that you speak my mother tongue.^ the Magister replied, Jay smirked.

^My family has roots in Tevinter, and we have done a large amount of trading with your country in the past. I am sorry to about that trade agreement of yours falling through, it must be hard to sponsor so many with the resources your house has left.^ Jay savoured the look of hate that passed over the man's face.

^My house has more than enough funds to cover the fees, though does the inquisition have the resources to make it worth my time to lend my new mages to your cause?^ Alexius taunted right back, Jay took a savouring breath enjoying the verbal match.

"Father, I have the scribe." Felix interrupted the talks, Jay saw the pale look a moment before the man started to fall.

Before anyone could react, Jay was out of his seat and catching the young man. The smell that assaulted him was powerful, to the point he nearly missed the note being pressed into his hand. Alexius rushed to his son's side, with near panic evident on his face the man called the meeting off for the day. Jay bowed out politely, signalling to his companions he led the way out of the tavern.

"That was very impressive my dear, I do believe that had the boy not interrupted you would have one that one." Vivienne complimented, Jay nodded before handing the note to the pair.

"Cassandra go get the others, make sure to be discreet about why." Jay ordered, Cassandra nodded and jogged off.

When the group gathered, Jay ordered them to move out. As they walked toward the chantry, Jay caught the scent of garlic coming from Bull's neck. Jay snickered at that, after recruiting Bull and meeting up with Vivienne, Jay had revealed his nature. Vivienne had taken it well, after stating that she would not be feeding him at all she was content to be apart of the group. Bull on the other hand acted calm, but it was clear that he was nervous about the vampire thing.

"All right, remember if this is a trap kill everyone but the leader." Jay reminded them, just before he was about to open the door he stopped.

"Oh, and Bull just something to be aware of Garlic is not a good repellent for my kind, all it is doing is making me miss bread sticks." Jay teased before throwing the door open.

* * *

(Dorian's Pov)

Each time he thought the rift was running out of demons a new wave started, he caved a shade's skull in with his staff as the sound of the chantry opening reached his ears. Looking away from the battle briefly, he saw the rather strange group advance weapons drawn. A fade step caught his eye, the blur zipped through the demons leave frozen statues in its wake.

"Fall back, we will deal with this." A woman dressed in defender armor barked, Dorian fell back gladly.

He watched as the blur changed into a tall man, seamlessly the man swung his staff off his back to take the head of a demon off. Dorian heard a yell that echoed loudly off the walls, the source was a very large qunari wielding a very large hammer and axe crossbreed.

'I wonder if his other axe is as large?' Dorian thought, as he watched the large qunari split a shade in two.

The fight ended after another minute, when the wiry mage stepped up to the rift and closed it with a snap of lashing energy. Dorian whistled loudly at the casual way the mage wielded the power, strapping his staff to his back Dorian approached the group. He watched most of the group tense, the only ones who did not were the male mages and the dwarf.

"How do you do that? You don't even know do you, just wave your hand and poof rift closed." Dorian joked, the wiry mage smiled crookedly.

"I have some thoughts on the matter, their lovely little gems. Sadly, the inquisition is not open to me ripping the fabric of the world apart, it is sad really how else am I suppose to see I can be in two places at once?" Dorian grinned broadly at the snarky comment, the seeker made a disgusted noise.

"Oh, where are my manners? Dorian Pavus of house Pavus, most recently of Minrathous." He proclaimed, sweeping into an overexaggerated bow.

"I don't know where yours are, maybe their with mine. Jay Trevelyan of the noble Trevelyan line, and most recently Haven, the bunch of hovels in the middle of an ice storm." Jay responded with a matching bow.

"Wonderful, as if you weren't bad enough?" the seeker grumbled to Jay, Dorian raised an eyebrow at that.

"I don't know Leliana seems to like me well enough." Jay shrugged, the seeker glared harder if it was possible.

"I still believe that Leliana has suffered a head injury, that is the only reason I can think of for her enjoying your presence." The seeker grumbled.

"As enjoyable as it is watching you all fight, I think we should get back to business." Dorian interrupted, just as Felix walked in.

"Tell me right now, your dying from the taint, aren't you?" Jay called, before anyone could say anything.

"Yes, I am amazed that you were able to tell." Felix acknowledged, Dorian frowned at the reminder of his friend's death sentence.

"Have you been taking the korcari wild flower extract in tea form?" Jay asked, Dorian frowned at the strange question.

"No, my father has been trying traditional Tevinter cures." Felix explained, Jay shook his head.

"Won't work, those were made for preventing the taint infection." Jay explained.

"That is not what the books claim." Dorian spoke up, Jay looked at him.

"I have read the original journals of the alchemist who discovered them, trust me I know what I am talking about. I mean you should know it was your ancestor who wrote the book." Jay lectured, Dorian's jaw dropped.

* * *

(Leliana's POV)

Baron Plucky flew into her work tent, he landed with a small thud on Luka's head. The dwarf casually wave her hand to shoo the bird, the raven seemed to take offence to Luka's presence. Leliana smiled slightly at the sight before letting the bird land on her arm, taking the scrolls off his back she gave him some seed to eat.

"So, another love letter from Hessarian?" Luka asked, Leliana flushed cursing the vampire sight that would let the dwarf see the blush.

"He is not writing love letters to me." She denied, Luka laughed loudly.

"Keep telling yourself that." Before the last word faded, Luka blurred vanishing.

Leliana spun around and drew her knife, she slashed the moment she caught a flicker of shadows. An iron grip stopped her knife hand cold, she twisted to lash out with a savage kick. Grip vanished and a laugh filled the tent, Leliana turned and saw Luka stand a few feet away. She grinned when she saw the slight tear in the dwarf's vest, Leliana curled her toes to bring the boot knife back into the sole of her boot.

"Getting there, soon we can start with other methods and tricks." Luka praised her, Leliana smiled and turned to read the reports.

Leliana sighed as she finished reading report, Jay wanted her and the other advisors to look for a way into the castle at Redcliffe. While they were doing that, Jay would be taking the new companion with him to go dragon hunting. There was a problem dragon in the hitherlands, so Jay planned to take care of it on his way back. Leliana could not shake the idea, that Jay was going to get hurt. She did smile as she read his letter to her.

(Jay's Letter)

Dear Nightingale

I hope that Luka is not bothering you too much, she knows her stuff and is a good friend. Even if I want to stake her sometimes, also do not let her mix potions or anything unattended in haven. The last time something like that happened, well we'll just say that we needed to replace a wing at the summer estate.

This Dorian is an enjoyable fellow, he took the news of my fanged nature fairly well. After a few bad jokes and some maker awful flirting on his part we were good to go, he is complaining about the dragon hunt though. Really from what the scouts have reported it is not even that big of a nest, though one of my Dawnbreakers has caught wind of my location. So we may have another one joining soon, so I apologize in advance, she is even worse than Luka.

You may want to warn Josie that a shameless flirt is coming, if she manages to sleep her way through Haven don't blame me. I did not make her, you can blame Lark for her and trust me I blame her every chance I get.

P.S

I found something rather interesting while shopping, some caramel pudding. I have some fun ideas of what we can do with the pudding, of course for them we must kick Luka out for the evening.

Yours

Lord Jay Trevelyan, Lord of all costal Covens in the free marches.

"Hessarian and his caramel pudding, that boy really should mix it up. I keep telling him aid whip cream, but know he likes pudding." Leliana jumped and turned beet red at Luka's voice.

"It is none of your business what he does with his pudding!" Leliana snapped, Luka just smirked at her.

"What ever you say, just remember to give me warning so I can crash with the scouts." Luka called over her shoulder as she went back to work.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Jay takes flying lessons and fails

Notes:

This one was shaping up to be longer than I thought, so I cut it off and plan to make a part two to this one chapter here.

Chapter Text

Ch.14 Dragon hunting.

(Jay's POV)

"Inbound!" Jay yelled, as he dived to the side.

"Shit, why is it so big!" Sera yelled, as she narrowly avoided being burnt.

"This is the last time I trust a scout report about dragons!" Jay yelled, Whipping several daggers of ice at the beast.

It took all their potions and a long time, but at last the dragon landed with a heavy thud. They chased it to the of the hill, and several more minutes of fighting ensued. After Jay froze one of its legs solid, Bull leapt and drove his axe into the neck. The creature died at long last, Jay moved away to take a drink of his canteen.

Jay heard Cassandra yell a warning, but too late as the dragon's last death throe lashed out its tail. Jay turned in time to see the large tail fill his vision, the solid wall of flesh smashed into him. Jay felt several of his ribs shatter along with his canteen, the tail launched him from the cliff face and into the air. He had a few pain blurred moments to think, mainly about how much it was going to hurt when he hit.

As a last ditch effort to live, Jay wrapped himself in a shell of thick ice. The ice saved his life when he smashed into the large structure at the other end of the valley, even with the ice Jay felt several more bones break including a with cracking in his spine. The fall nearly killed him, but the ice saved him again by putting out the fire he would have landed in.

"Shite! Is he dead?" he dimly heard Sera yell, he thought he heard a response but he could not make it out before he blacked out.

(Ellana's POV)

"Wow, that is easily the farthest I have ever seen someone fly after being hit by a dragon!" Ellana whistled, from atop a boulder behind Jay's new group.

Ellana raised her hands, as the group whipped around pointing their weapons at her. The elf among them paled and focused on her face, Ellana wolf whistled at the collection of lovely females and a sexy male human.  
"Who are you!?" the Seeker demanded, Ellana smiled as se dropped her Glamour.

"Ellana Lavellan, Dawnbreaker and their medic." The Seeker sheathed her sword at that, the rest followed.

"Now handsome come help me get this bridge up, we need to check on Jay. If he dies Lark is going to kill me." Ellana ordered, as she passed the group.

"My pleasure my dear, I am Dorian by the way." Dorian said, Ellana smiled.

"I know all your names, the Dawnbreakers all do." She explained, as the raised the bridge.

Ellana crossed the bridge and ran her magic over Jay, whistling she began first aid to get his life out of danger. After a few tense moments, Jay groaned weakly and tried to move. Ellana paralyzed him, before he broke his spine even more. She ordered the warriors to make a stretcher, while the rouge guarded and Dorian helped with helping.

"Damn Jay, I have not seen you this beat up in a long time. the last time this happened, Luka had been mixing a potion in the summer wing." Ellana teased a bit, Jay blinked at her.

"Great, the medical sex fiend is here, don't touch the spy master. Touch her and I break you." Jay moaned, before passing out again.

"That's Jay important things first, alright handsome let's get Jay back to camp." Ellana drawled, Dorian was looking at her strangely.

(Leliana's POV)

A large hawk screamed a second before diving bombing her command tent, Luka calmly stuck out an arm for it to land on. Leliana raised an eyebrow, but Luka was already nose deep in a scroll from its back. Leliana went back to work, after a few moments she jumped when Luka began cursing. The hawk hopped off her arm to the table, in an attempt to dodge the rant Luka was falling into.

"That idiot! How many times have I told him, always scout for yourself when hunting dragons!?" Luka screamed, Leliana had a sinking feeling.

"Who got hurt?" She whispered, praying her feeling was wrong.

"Hessarian, the fool was hit by a death throe tail, took a nasty flight to." Luka growled, Leliana gasped and that snapped Luka out of her rage.

"Aw sweetie don't worry, Ellana arrived just as he landed. Hessarian is in good hands, Ellana is one of the best healers among my kind." Luka soothed, but Leliana was still panicking at the thought of losing another friend.

"I tell you what Sweetie, go to him, I can take care of things here for a few days." Luka offered, but leliana shook her head.

"No, the job comes first, you said it yourself, Jay is in good hands." Leliana countered, she would not let her personal feelings get in the way.

"Okay, but I was sending you because Hessarian is a very bad patient, I was hoping you could go and keep an on him." Luka sighed, and Leliana smiled.

"Very well, I will inform Cullen and Josie, could you ready a horse for me?" Leliana asked and Luka nodded, so she took off jogging.

(Ellana's POV Hitherlands two days later.)

Ellana sat atop a tree just outside the crevice entrance to the camp, a horse and rider came at a fast pace down the path. The red hair streaming told Ellana who this was, grinning madly she dropped from the tree. Using magic to slow her descent she landed safe, blocking the rider's path. The rider came to a hard stop, with the horse panting.

"Lady nightingale, I have been expecting you. Luka sent word ahead, Jay is mostly fine. You know beside the huge number of broken bones, and him being stubborn about his health." Ellana joked, Leliana glared at her.

"Now-Now no need to go plotting my death, without me Jay would be long dead by now. Though maybe you can help me?" Ellana said, as she lead the horse between the walls of stone.

"How so, I know nothing about healing Vampires?" Leliana asked, Ellana smiled at the concern for Jay in her tone.

"Well, Jay is careful about his power, hating to weaken it by drinking too much." Ellana explained, when Leliana nodded she continued.

"Well the fastest way for Elder ones to heal is to drink, but the man refuses to drink too much. So my thought is that if we use your blood and tell him about it being your blood it will help." Ellana finished, enjoying the slight blush that appeared on the woman's face.

"Why my blood?" she asked.

"Two reasons, one Lark told me that you let tend you wounds and she tasted your blood, it is very powerful blood. Second is that Jay would never offend a woman he has marked by refusing her offered blood." Ellana saw the blush deepen and smile, seemed Luka was right.

"Very well, I will help in anyway I can." Leliana vowed, Ellana smiled.

"Great lets get going, this is good, maybe I can finally get him to stop being so stubborn." Ellana muttered, leading Leliana into the camp proper.

Notes:

comments welcomed! feedback and suggestions are wanted, post ideas or suggestions in the comments below even ones for one shots. when I get a suggestion I try and work it into the next chapter, you will Also receive a shout out when I post the chapter or work that you suggested! ;)


	15. Chapter 15

Ch.15 Blood so sweet

(Leliana's POV)

Leliana sat in a tent with thick heavy walls, that blocked most of the natural light. Around her she could sense Ellana moving around, only knowing for certain when glass clinked or something scraped on the desk. Ellana was mixing some kind of potion that would heal Jay even faster, the ingredients the Luka had sent with her had been the things she had been missing.

"Ready, last chance to back out. Once I start bleeding you, there will be no stopping until the potion is ready." Ellana warned, Leliana nodded gravely and presented her wrist.

"I am Jealous of Hessarian, I would love for a woman willing to bleed for me." Ellana sighed, Leliana flushed.

"It is not like that at all, I am not sure what it is like." Leliana admitted, this was new for her in so many ways.

"Let me tell you a little secret, you are the first woman that Hessarian has slept with outside the propose of having kids since he turned." Ellana told her, Leliana was shocked to say the least.

"Really?" Leliana could not believe it, Jay had seemed so experienced that she had never questioned it.

"I know right, you would think that a man who got lesson as a human on how to use sex to get information would have more of it. but no if Hessarian is not sowing a seed he goes without, well until now that is." Ellana winked, as she began bandaging Leliana up.

Leliana was deep in thought as she followed Ellana, she barely noticed the man in armor guarding the tent they entered. The inside was dark, with a snap of her fingers Ellana lit the lantern hanging from the center post. On a cot propped up on large cushions was Jay, who looked very bored and unhappy. Leliana smiled a bit at the look of pure shock on Jay's face when he saw her, but it darkened with rage almost at once.

"Ellana, I believe I told you not to touch the spymaster, I think taking blood counts as that!" Jay snarled, Leliana was shocked at the venom in his voice.

"Relax you grouch, I did not drink from her. She offered her blood to make my potion for you with." Ellana explained in a bored voice, Leliana was surprised again by Jay's Dawnbreakers treatment of him.

"Did you explain what it meant for a marked to offer the marker their blood, or did you conveniently forget to mention what our laws state!" Jay roared, struggling to get out of bed.

"Jay! Stop, what is so wrong about me wanting to help?" Leliana cried, as she threw herself across the tent to push Jay back down.

"Ellana, explained to my spymistress what you nearly conned her into!" Jay ordered, and Leliana knew she was seeing rage of the man who once ruled a nation.

"Well, when a protected mortal willingly and knowingly gives blood to their protect, not matter the reason. They sort of sign away their blood, body and bed." Ellana explained sheepishly, Leliana gaped at Jay.

"You have laws like that?" She could not believe that they abided by what was basically slavery.

"Not quite, what she is leaving out is that it only applies to vampires. It means that should you give your blood to me, no other vampire may touch you without my permission without incurring the wrath of every elder one and pure one lord in thedas. It also means that I could allow others to feed from you with no regard to your preference, though that begins to involve other laws and it becomes a mess." Jay expanded on.

"See! I was only thinking of your spymistress, I mean your protection is one thing but the protection of the others that is something else, right?" Ellana exclaimed, Leliana glared at her.

"You could have told me about that, were the other reasons lies?" Leliana demanded, Ellana shook her head.

"No, I have not lied to you at all, just left out somethings." Ellana assured her, Jay groaned.

"Fine, now can I go back to bed?" Jay asked, Leliana paused.

"What about the potion? Should he not drink it now, I mean the faster he heals the better, no?" Ellana squealed at Leliana's words, while Jay looked dumbfounded.

"You are sure about this? I can heal just fine in a few more days without it, there is no need for you to sign your body over like this." Jay asked, Leliana smiled at his concern but shook her head.

"Take the potion, there is no one that I trust more than you Jay. It seems strange, I don't know what this is between us but I welcome it. so please allow me to help you." Leliana whispered in his ear, as she passed him the potion.

"I don't know what this is either, but is should be interesting to find out." Jay smirked, as he took the bottle.

Leliana found herself unable to break his gaze as he drank deeply, it seemed oddly intimate to watch him drink her blood. When he finished, he licked his lips, and smirked at her wickedly. Before she could blink he darted forward and grabbed her in a deep kiss, Leliana felt his tongue slid in with her gasp of surprise. After her initial shock, she could taste a foreign taste in her mouth. It did not taste like the copper of blood, it was sweet almost like honey wine.

"So, what is it like to taste yourself as I do?" Jay asked with a smirk, Leliana blushed slightly at the innuendo.

"And that is my cue to leave, Jay you are still broken in several place so don't go trying any new positions. Leliana, when you are riding him be gentle, you slow and sensual kind. We don't want to rebreak any bones!" Ellana laughed, ducking the knife Jay threw at her.

"Before you ask, no I did not make her Lark did, yes she is always like that and I have never slept with her." Jay stated when they were left alone.

"I was going to ask; how quiet do we have to be and how hard can you take it right now." Leliana purred crawling onto the bed, enjoying the look on Jay's face.

"Oh, okay then, well the tent is warded so as loud as we want and like lark said slow and sensual, and we should be fine." Jay smirked, as his hands began roaming her body.

"Well then, lets how much that blood improved your stamina." Leliana purred, Jay snapped his fingers and the tent was plunged into darkness.


	16. Chapter 16

Ch.16 Sera asks questions that she regrets

(Leliana's POV)

Leliana woke up to the sound of someone entering the tent, without moving she opened her eyes and relaxed when she saw Ellana alone. Jay stirred slightly when the vampire moved, Leliana felt Jay pull the blanket high over her body giving her so modesty. She smiled at this, Jay show no care about Ellana seeing him nude but covered her.

"No new broken bones? Leliana I am disappointed, I know said take it easy but still I expected at least one rebreak." Ellana scolded her, Leliana blushed slightly.

"I treat my lady well, she did not have to be rough like you. I have skilled hands remember, unlike a certain whore I don't rut, I make sure to please my woman first." Jay countered, Ellana laughed loudly at that.

"Hessarian, I missed your humor, Lark sent me wandering with Blackwall out there but he just is too formal." Ellana sighed, Leliana recalled the armored man now and guessed that was blackwall, given that his armor was not of the inquisition.

"How long until Jay is ready?" Leliana asked, Ellana shrugged.

"He is already healed, that potion works wonders. Though he should go hunting tonight and drink his fill, then he can go back to the elder-one style of feeding." Ellana explained and let them go, Jay's hands began roving once they were alone.

"So eager? Was last night not enough?" Leliana teased, she nipped his throat and Jay moaned with his glamor dropping.

Leliana had thought that his vampiric nature would turn her off, but it was the other way around it seemed. His skin became a snowy white with glowing crimson eyes and blood red glyphs and markings forming a racoon mask around his eye. The pale blue lips and coal black hair contrasted his other features perfectly, Leliana shivered as she felt the snow-white fangs glide over her jugular.

"I find the sent of your arousal very hard to ignore, and the feeling of a naked woman with her cunt dripping on my thigh would drive any straight man to attention!" Jay whispered in her ear, she bit back a small moaning yelp when his cool fingers cupped her soaked center.

With a smooth motion, Jay flipped her onto her back and settled between her legs, Leliana opened her legs farther while locking eyes with Jay. The love and hunger in his eyes made her shiver, he smirked and moved down her body never breaking eye contact. He would bite sharply, never enough to draw blood, then sooth the sting with his tongue, he did this until he reached his goal. His cold breath over her cunt made it burn hotter, then with their eye locked he began eating her out until she was screaming in pleasure.

"J-Jay please!" She panted, as she neared her second crest, Jay growled deeply and surged forward.

"Yes!" She moaned, as she felt him hilt himself and began moving in a hard rhythm.

* * *

It took another hour for them to finally leave the tent, Leliana only left because she was too hungry to continue. She ignored the knowing looks from the inner circle as she got something to eat, she sat down with Cassandra on one side and Jay on the other. Sera snickered at how close Jay sat to her, Cassandra looked like she was attempting to figure out how to ask something. Leliana was a few bites in when, Varric asked a question that had her choking.

"So, nightingale? Do you top or bottom?" Varric asked, Leliana nearly choked on her toast, while Jay began choking on his flask.

"Varric!" Leliana scolded, while Cassandra turned beet red and tried to look anywhere but her.

"I say she tops, madam scary needs to be on top!" Sera cackled, Leliana glared at her and she fell silent.

"Nah, I say bottom, needs to let someone else be in charge." Bull chimed in, while Jay had finished choking.

"Since when is our night time activities up for group discussion?" Jay growled, Varric looked at him as if it was obvious.

"I don't know about these clowns, but I am asking for my next book." Leliana tried to hide her blush by pulling up her hood.

"How does it even work? I mean your dead, aren't you? Can you even get it up?" Sera asked and Leliana saw a mischievous glint appear in Jay's eyes.

"If you really want to know, after breakfast Leliana and I can take you back to the tent and show you. I know a few positions that work best with two women, I would be more than happy to let to check for yourself if I can get it up." Jay offered, and Leliana played along by leaning across the table to place her finger tips under sera's jaw to make look into her eyes.

"I think that could be very fun, having Jay use his wicked tongue on me while we find something to plug your run-away mouth… yes that would be very nice!" Leliana purred, enjoying the scarlet shade Sera was turning.

"No way he would probably suck my blood or something!" Sera tried to lean back, Leliana held her from a moment longer before letting go.

"I don't feed and fuck, it is poor manners, now we need to get going if we are to reach haven soon. We have a magister's death to plan." Jay ordered and the group broke up. Cassandra having a dreamy look while Varric was making notes in his book.

* * *

(Cassandra's POV)

The trip back to Haven was quiet, Jay and Leliana rode up front speaking over some reports. Cassandra had been wondering about their newest companions for some time now, Blackwall had revealed the truth about himself shortly after he arrived on Ellana's tail. He had taken the name Blackwall after the real Blackwall had died saving his life, he also revealed that during the blight he was one of the deserters who had fled in that tragic battle where King Calian lost his life.

"Seeker, I must say if you ever tire of serving the chantry you would be more than welcome at myside, I am sure I can find some uses for you." Ellana flirted, as she drew level on her large halla.

"Ugh, are all vampires insane, or is just my luck that the maker is mocking me?" Cassandra asked the air, Ellana looked confused.

"I doubt the Maker really cares, I mean it barely takes the time to bother Hessarian from time to time." Cassandra frowned, Varric was sneaking up beside them to eavesdrop no doubt.

"Why would the Maker care about a vampire, even if he is an important one?" Cassandra asked, Ellana looked at Jay.

"Hessarian! Just what aren't you telling your inner circle in this place?" Ellana asked, Leliana and Jay looked over their shoulders at them.

"A lot but what are you talking about this time whore?" Cassandra had learned that Jay insisted on calling Ellana names like as long as she called him Hessarian.

"You failed to mention to them who your maker is!" Jay shrugged.

"It is not important really, I fail to see who cursed me to this life has anything to do with this?" Jay asked, Ellana screamed in frustration.

"Most elder-one's brag about who their divine creator is but not Lark and Not Hessarian! NO! Hessarian never introduces himself by his proper title!" Ellana made as another screeching scream, telling Cassandra this was an old grievance.

"So, what is frosty's proper title then?" Varric asked, Ellana smiled at the dark look on Jay's face.

"His frozen grace, the ice spear of the maker second crafted of his lord, and ruler of all costal covens in the free marches, Former Archon Hessarian Zinovia!" Ellana proclaimed with grandiose!

"Wait that is why you call him Hessarian?" Cassandra asked in shock, she had thought is was a joke about his looks.

"Wait, that means you knew Andraste?" Sera asked, Jay sighed loudly.

"This is why I told no one besides Leliana here about my past, I don't care about my past. I would just as soon forget it, so drop it or I make whoever asks about my human life or early vampire years into my next meal." Jay growled, his voice turning demonic, making even Ellana pale.

"Sorry my lord, I got carried away, I will be more careful." Ellana cowered under jay's glare, Leliana whispered something in his ear and he relaxed.

"See that it doesn't, my past is my past and I will reveal it if and when I choose, or I will reveal your past my pure one." Ellana turned even paler, and muttered something.

"What was that?" Jay asked, Ellana sulked but answered. "I said yes father." Jay nodded and spurred his mount onward, leaving a shocked group behind him with Leliana at his side.


	17. Chapter 17

Josie gets a shadow.

(Josephine's POV)

Josephine was trying and failing not to pace, it had been a week and a half since Leliana had ridden out at a break neck pace. Luka sat in her off rolling a gold coin between her fingers, she had come in for tea and told Josephine that Leliana was due that morning, it was now early afternoon. The clink of tea cups brought her attention back to the dwarf, who had just finished pouring two new cups of tea.

"Sit down and relax lady ruffles!" Luka sighed, gesturing to the seat she had left at noon.

"lady Cadash, how can you be so calm? Leliana and the herald were due back hours ago!" Josephine still sat though, over last few days she learned that the dwarf was just as stubborn as Leliana and nearly as good a spy master.

"Ruffles, did you see how bright and sunny it is? Jay is very sensitive to sunlight, so is probably taking it slow and sticking to shade. Besides, they are traveling with Ellana, she has the same illness that Jay and I have so that is probably slowing them as well." Luka reasoned, Josephine flushed slightly as she realized that she was panicking over nothing.

Before she could respond the horns sound to announce the arrival of the herald, she moved to rise but Luka stopped her. "Finish your tea and lunch then you may go, Jay and Leliana will kill me if you neglect your health while I am watching you." Luka scolded like a mother, Josephine sat realizing how hungry she was.

###

(Ellana's POV)

Ellana was putting her saddle away and brushing down her hart (A going away present from her mother.) when Varric walked up, she smiled at him flirtingly. Varric smirked at her, they both knew nothing would happen, but Ellana loved flirting as it was a fun game trying to get the other to blush. Varric leaned against the railing and looked at her closely, by the look in his eye Ellana knew he was about to ask something for his 'books'.

"So, Charmer?" Varric began, Ellana smiled and fluttered her eyes like a shy maiden. "Yes, silver tongue?"

"What was frosty like as a dad growing up?" Varric asked with a smirk, and all good cheer fled Ellana leaving a deep seated resentment.

"I don't know, you would have to ask one of my sixty some half siblings!" Ellana grumbled, Varric looked confused and Ellana hoped he would drop it.

"Wait Frosty cheated on your mom? Damn and here I thought that Frosty was not the type to sleep around, I hope nightingale knows." Ellana growled and whirled to snarl at the dwarf.

"How dare you judge Hessarian! He may have nearly a hundred kids, but they were from deals not flings! Leliana is the first woman he has slept with outside of deals with his fellow vampires since he was human! You ever insult my father like that again and I will sack you so hard you will taste your nuts!" Ellana snarled, storming off and leaving a very confused Varric behind.

She stalked towards the chantry, she knew that she should have handled that better, but she was protective of her father. He had been nothing but kind and loving to her since meeting her on her twenty-fifth birthday, when she had been changed into a full vampire. She might resent not meeting him sooner but she did not blame anyone for it, she blamed the laws that governed the deal she had been born a part of.

Ellana stalked into the Chantry, grumbling under her breath, when a scent made her stop short. It was a sweet scent that brought to mind the markets of Antiva, following her nose she reached a small office with one of the most beautiful women Ellana had ever seen sitting at a desk. The woman was hard at work and did not even glance up at her arrival, Ellana found herself enjoying the look of concentration on the woman's face, she realized this must be Josephine Montilyet the woman she was assigned to guard.

(Josie's POV)

Josephine looked up and startled at the sight of a pale elf with bright blue tattoos watching her from the doorway. "Oh, dear me, I am sorry I was so wrapped up that I did not see you. I am Josephine Montilyet." Josephine greeted politely.

"That is all right my dear, I take pride in my skill at moving unheard, I was a hunter for sometime." The woman replied smoothly, her accent sounded similar to that of the one the dalish had but was slightly off.

"Where are my manners? I am Ellana Lavellan, ambassador between the dalish clans of the free marches and house Trevelyan. Now on loan to the inquisition as part of the support of the dalish clans and house Trevelyan." Ellana said, solving the accent question, Josephine had met only those dalish from ferelden and Antiva.

"Welcome Lady Lavellan, we are glad to have you. I was just about to take a break, would you like to join me for some tea, so we might go over your duties?" Josephine offered, Ellana smirked.

"Lady Nightingale and Jay were right about you, all work and no play it seems." Ellana teased with a playful smirk, Josie frowned slightly before the elf kept going. "I would never turn down an offer like that from a lovely lady, but Leliana has already brought me up to speed, so maybe I can get to know my new co-worker?" Ellana flirted, Josie blushed slightly agreed, the two moving to make some tea.

###

Josephine had forgotten how much being able to talk with a fellow ambassador, one who was on her side, helped Josephine unwind. She had spent the last Hour swapping tales with the charming Elven women, she had heard rumors and tales of the elven ambassador in the marches. Josephine was glad to find the rumors were right about her sharp wit, though they failed to mention just how deep a blue her eyes were.

"I see your already well on the way to flirting your way into the command staff's hearts." A dry remark came from the doorway, making Josephine jump slightly and whip around to find Jay leaning on the door frame.

"What, you have Leliana, why can't I have the other one?" Ellana pouted, Josephine smiled at the playful tones the pair had.

"There is Cullen as well, it is not just Leliana and I, and don't forget lady Pentaghast." Josephine smirked at the pair.

"Cassandra already turned me down, something about not being into women." Ellana sighed forlornly, before winking and moving on. "His curliness can go suck an egg for all I care, once a templar always a templar. My clan was forced to trade my younger sister to another clan, because we can't have more than three mages in a clan." Ellana started to growl.

"Ellana! The ambassador does not need you to start ranting, if you make her tense in my presence I have to deal with Leliana yelling at me for it." Jay broke Ellana out of her train of thought, Josephine notice the strange almost fatherly way Ellana was scolded.

"Well, I just stopped by to make sure that our ambassador had actually eaten, Leliana asked me to while she trained with Luka. Ellana, remember our talks, I don't want a stream of jilted lovers and your lover's proper mates trying to murder you." Jay waved as he left, Ellana was blushing when he left.

"Well that was far more rude than I am use to, there was no call for that!" Josephine huffed, but Ellana's ears just turned even more red.

"I really wish he would not do that in front of people, it is not my fault the those women lied about having other lovers. The jilted part might have been my fault, but it was only once that there was a crowd, you would think with how he talks that it happens everyday." Josephine could not believe what she was hearing, the woman in front of her was only embarrassed not mad.

"Your not mad?" Josie asked, Ellana shrugged. "I am a mage so I know a lot of healing magics for protection and treatment of STDs so I figure why not have fun. I am not whore who sells her body, I am just someone who likes a good time, does that bother you?" Ellana asked.

"I admit, I had not expected that, but no I believe that if both parties are aware of the terms and proper care is taken, then it is fine." Josie reassured the woman, before moving off that awkward topic.

The rest of the afternoon was peaceful and quiet, Josie learned the Ellana was very good with merchants. Ellana was also a very charming woman, often having a joke ready on nearly every subject, because of this the afternoon passed quickly.


	18. Chapter 18 Into the future

A short chapter to set up the next one.

Into the future.

(JAY'S POV)

Entering the throne room, Jay could feel the twisted aura of time altering magic had grown on Alexius. The man in question lounged in throne he had stole from the arl, Jay smirked at the pathetic powerplay. If such tactics were the way this Magister play, Jay knew either this man sucked at the game or his homeland was nowhere near as cut throat as it once was.

With Cassandra and Vivienne on his flanks Jay approached the dias.

^Wow your nanny must be spinning in her grave, a Magister without proper posture?^ Jay taunted, Alexius sat up straight and glared at Jay.

^For someone coming to beg for my help, you are not doing a good job!^ Jay laughed coldly.

^I won't need to beg, I just have to wait for the Archon to catch wind of what you did and I will get the magics without spending a copper! ^ Jay taunted, Alexius flushed at the taunt.

"But I do have something I would like to know, why are you messing with time magics? I dearly hope your cultists friends and you are prepared to be killed by the forces you are messing with." Jay asked.

"The elder one made this power possible and he will prevent any rebounds!" Alexius proclaimed, Jay went ram rod stiff.

"Which one promised you those lies!" Jay roared, his companions looked confused at his sudden shift in tone.

"There is only one elder one! Venatori kill them!" Alexius yelled only for his guards to drop dead.

"You lose Alexius, give up now before any more lives are lost." Jay ordered, Dorian stepped out of the shadows to join them.

"Listen to him Alexius, you sound like those raving mad mean that we mocked!" Dorian pleaded with his old mentor, who only snarled.

"I will not fail! Not now when I am so close!" The man yelled, Dorian shouted a warning as Alexius pulled out a pendant.

There was a blinding flash as Dorian loosed a spell at the pendant just as it finished casting, making both Dorian and Jay vanish in ball of green light…

###

(Redcliffe one year in the future.)

Jay crashed into the water and groaned, two guards stumbled into the cell cursing. Their cursing was cut short, when Jay darted forward with his true speed and power, snapping their snaps faster than the eye could see. Dorian struggled to his feet at the guards hit the floor, with a bit of searching they found the key and stopped to get their bearings.

"I am guessing time travel the aura in the air is wrong, the fade and magic is too power full for this to be anywhere but." Jay stated, Dorian agreed.

"We need to find someone not trying to kill us, and ask them the year." Dorian suggested, Jay nodded.

Fighting there way through more guards they soon found another cell block, inside they found something horrifying. The former grand enchanter leaning with her forehead against the wall, but her lower half was gone and in it's place was red lyrium. Dorian asked the date and what happened, Fiona revealed it had been a year and most of the world fell to a demon army.

"This is impossible!" Jay started, Dorian looked at him. "I admit it is troubling but I doubt it is impossible, I demon army and the empress dead would make it easier for this elder one to conquer the world." But Jay shook his head.

"No, I mean the Vampires should have stepped in by now. Not only would they never abide the use of red lyrium, they would have hunted this elder one for his pet's killing of me." Jay explained, Fiona broke in.

"They did help for some time, but suddenly when the elder one got a new general they all vanished. Even the ones that had revealed themselves among the inquisition vanished over night." Jay paled as he realized what that meant.

"This elder one is not a vampire, he is a fool trying to become a god and succeeded. That is the only way that the vampires would leave, is if a new elder vampire took charge of the elder one's army, our laws prevent war between Elder vampires. Only a god can make an Elder vampire, it is part of the right of passage into godhood." Both Dorian and Fiona looked sick at the reveal, Fiona ushered them out saying to find their friends who were trapped in the castle.

Notes:

Next chapter will be darker than anything you have seen from me yet, the power of an Elder Vampire at their strongest will be revealed and all hell breaks loose.


	19. Chapter 19 Fury of the Frozen Spear

The Fury of the Frozen Spear

Dorian jogged behind Jay, who's hands were slick with blood, every time they came across an enemy Jay simply tore their head off before they could so much as blink. Dorian had always heard the stories about vampire's powers, but seeing was another thing as the man tore his way through the guards like a farmer's scythe through wheat. Soon they found the cell block with a kneeling Cassandra, who was lost in her prayer, only to be stirred from it as Jay ripped the door off it's hinges.

"Your alive? Has the maker given us another chance?" Cassandra began, Jay shook his head.

"We were sent into the future, now we need your help to get back and stop this from happening." Jay explained, while Dorian gathering the seeker's armor and sword.

"Then let us move!" Cassandra proclaimed, as she took her weapons and readied herself.

Vivienne was in a similar position, and was just as quick to agree to come with them. Dorian was following Jay when the man's head snapped up, before anyone could question he was gone in a blurring fade-step. The trio heard the sharp scream of pain and ran towards the sound, they found a doorway missing a door as the door was now imbedded in the wall behind it with a foot print on it. the loud scream drew their attention to Jay, who was busy beating a man to death with his own arm.

"You dared to touch what is mine!" Jay roared in a demonic voice, glamor gone with his eyes now glowing crimson from his rage.

A figure rose from a chest next to the trio had missed, it was Leliana who look far worse than any of the others they had come across. Scars and brands ran over her exposed flesh which was a lot, given her armor was in tatters, she was in the process of replacing it with new armor when Jay finished beating the long dead corpse.

"I am sorry, I will make this right, I will not let this future happen!" Jay swore, as he tenderly embraced Leliana.

Dorian and the others looked away, when Leliana began crying to the man's chest, after a few minutes she gathered herself and they left the room leaving behind the broken body of the torturer. If it was possible Jay became even more dangerous and cruel as they advanced through the castle, anyone that crossed their path was killed before any of the others could ready their weapons.

As they entered the ante-chamber they encountered a massive door, the lock was keyed to shards of crystal so began their search. The moment they entered the first chamber of the main room they encountered the first one, a vampire stood there surrounded by minions who looked ill but not from the red lyrium the others had been. Jay snarled and the vampire snarled right back, faster than any but the fastest eyes could track the two vampires charged each other.

"Deal with the Thralls!" Jay's voice echoed from the swirling mass that was the two vampires fighting.

Dorian and the other fought hard against the thralls, the things did not seem to feel pain or slow from wounds, even when Dorian shattered one's knee it kept going. All the while the vampires whirled around the room, breaking apart only to crash together again.

"Foolish fledgling, may the lady reject your ashes!" Jay spat on the pile of dust, the vampire had fallen when it tried to flee the fight.

"How in the maker's name did the templars ever kill a single vampire?" Dorian asked looking at the pile of ashes.

"They fought untrained young ones, that and the templars lose twenty for every one of my kind they put down. My fellow elder ones and I led our own slaughter against the upstarts, they turned from the lady so they were killed." Jay explained, looting the crystal from the ashes.

As they moved on Vivienne piped up. "Who is this 'Lady'?" Jay glanced at her. "The goddess that created the very first vampires, and later taught others who sought godhood how to do it. that is the benchmark for godhood is the creation of an elder vampire, something weird happens when you do and it makes you into a god."

Anymore talk was stalled when they entered the next room and found another Vampire.

###

They had only when one shard left when disaster struck, Jay just finished killing when he saw it, a thrall rose from a pile of dead right behind Leliana. Even as he blurred into the vampire fading step, he knew that he would not make it in time, the knife of the thrall buried itself deep in her chest. Jay reached her as the pain of the stab made itself know, Jay tore the thrall's head of with a back hand, grabbing Leliana as she started to collapse.

Jay could see that removing the knife would kill her even faster, the others backed away to give them space. Jay felt his glamor slip fully and could not bring himself to care, as the woman who had stirred his heart after so many years lay dying in his arms.

"You have cat eyes?" Leliana whispered, looking into his eyes.

"Dragon eyes, our lady is vain and crafts all her creations with her eye shape." Jay joked weakly, Leliana smiled weakly.

"Make sure you prevent this future, and tell my past self something." Leliana implored, Jay felt tears start to fall for the first time in over a hundred years.

"Of course." "Good, tell her not to let her fears rule her." With that Leliana sighed out her last breath.

"Goodnight my songbird, your power will see me through this last fight." Jay whispered to her body, letting his fangs grow to their full size.

To the others it looked like Jay simply pulled her body to him, burying his face in the crook of her neck. Only the rapidly paling color of the body told them what he was doing, after a few moments Jay laid her down gently, standing he wordlessly stood and moved towards the main room. The group followed quickly, but by the time they entered the main room Jay was passing through the once sealed door.

"I knew-argh!" Was all they heard as they ran into the room, only to be greeted by a horrifying scene.

Jay had torn the former magister to pieces in the seconds it had taken the group to enter the room, the walls and floor were becoming stained red as blood fell from the ceiling like rain. Jay wordlessly tossed the amulet that had start all this to Dorian, who understood at once and began to cast. As the portal began to form the sounds of an army approaching reached their ears, the two women turned without a word and left the room locking it behind them. The portal finished forming as the sounds of fighting reached them, without even looking at the door Jay walked into the portal, Dorian stopping only to look at the door briefly to send his prayer to the women fighting.

###

Jay stepped through the portal and saw the magister, the man opened his mouth to say something, but Jay simply reached out a hand and with a gesture used ice magic to begin turning the man into ice. Once the magic had run it's course he smashed it with a back hand, the throne room doors burst open as the royal guard entered the room.

The queen strode in with a grace, that even in his angered state Jay respected. Meeting the queen, he offered to take the mages into the inquisition, providing that the submit to a reorganizing of how they ran themselves. The grand enchanter glared at his off-hand remark that she would be the first one to be replaced.

"Have we no say in this?" Fiona demanded, Jay looked at her with a droll expression.

"Let's see so far what have you done? Set public opinion of mages back a good hundred years, sold yourselves to a cult and allowed the Arl to be kicked off his land. So, no you get no say, the mages will be reformed under new leadership, you spoiled brats will learn to grow up and be useful to the world without inciting panic in it." Jay growled, Fiona flushed at the insults but could say nothing to counter them and gave in.

With that settled the group began to move out, Dorian warning the women off trying to talk to Jay, saying that what happened in the portal was something that he needed to work through. Jay simply wanted to get back to Haven and Leliana to convince himself that she was really all right, her life blood was flooding his mind with memories of their first night together from her point of view. Life blood left memories behind and it was making his instincts scream that he had lost his new-found heart, and they would not quiet until he saw her again in the flesh.


	20. Chapter 20

Leliana soothes ruffled feathers

JAY'S POV

Jay wasted no time preparing to leave for haven, his inner circle agreed to wrap up the last details at the castle and meet him in haven with the mages. Within the hour his bag was packed, wounds tended and blood supplies topped up and ready to go. With the remnants of the power from Leliana's life blood pounding in his veins he drew on his vampire nature and vanished in a fade step, unlike the mortal version this fade step was for long distance traveling thus it took only an hour to reach the door of Leliana's cabin.

###

Leliana's POV

Leliana was just getting changed for the night, when the door to her cabin was blown up and shut in an instant. Whirling she drew her dagger and slashed at the air, only for her wrist to be caught and a pair of blood red dragon eyes to fill her vision. Jay breathed out her name as he clung to her, Leliana was left shocked and saw Luka wink and flit out of the cabin. Leliana hugged the vampire back as he simply clung to her breathing in her scent.

"I am sorry, but I was thrown into the future for a time… And you died there and I took the last of your life blood to gain the strength needed to come back, so I had to come back early to convince myself you were still alive." Jay whispered to her, Leliana gently steered him to the bed and sat him down before climbing into his lap.

"I will not say I am unhappy at your swift return, and it seems my guard is gone and left us alone for the night. So, why don't you make sure I am safe? I am sure you need to be quite certain!" Leliana purred nipping at his throat and enjoying the moan that it caused.

"Yes, and we are wearing far too much for that." Was the only warning that Leliana got, before her world blurred and she was naked on her back with Jay braced above her.

With a gesture Leliana saw the flash of wards erupt into being at the candles were snuffed out.

###

(Ellana's POV)

Ellana sat one leg dangling back and forth with her over crossed under it, looking down at the snow-covered Haven, she watches a familiar blur streak into the village and into the cabin of Leliana. Luka left a moment later, waving up at her, Ellana waved down from her perch atop the church. Looking skywards she closed her eyes and let her sense extend to below her and into the church.

"Lady ambassador you really should be heading for bed soon." A servant meekly told Josie, by the sounds the servant was stoking the fire.

"I want to finish the letters for the dukes of the free marches." Josie responded, Ellana frowned.

"But my lady, Mistress Ellana already sent them this morning, I was there when she told you." The Elven woman by the sounds of her voice responded, Josie made a cute noise the made Ellana smile.

"I forgot, I am still getting use to having someone of her skill helping out, you are from the free marches are you not?" Josie asked.

"Yes my lady, I served a lord from Starkhaven, but I joined when he died at the conclave. I am glad that Mistress Ellana has joined, no disrespect my lady, but Mistress Ellana is very well know for her skill of getting waring groups to agree. Have a good night my lady." The servant left without another word, Ellana leapt lightly from the roof and landed in the shadows.

Entering the Church Ellana made her way to the office of her charge, and her hearing told her that Josie was back at work. Smirking as she shook her head, humans always rushed and never stopped to rest it seemed. Even her father was guiltily of that from time to time, someone clearly needed to make this girl stop and sleep, or at least stop working and Ellana was glad to be that.

###

Josie's POV

"If there is one thing that I find very rude my beautiful Antivian, it is being stood up." Josie jumped slightly at a slightly huffy voice.

"Did someone stand you up Mistress Lavellan?" Josie asked politely, only to be tapped on the nose.

"You stood me up, how am I to ogle you as we get changed to sleep if you are not there? And how am I to sneak into your bed in the middle of the night if it is empty? If you are not in it, well then I just got lost on the way to mine, and I don't get lost in bed." Josie blushed scarlet, making the elven minx before her smirk widely.

"I am just finishing some last matters-eep!" Josie was caught off guard as she was suddenly picked up out of her chair bridal style.

"Nope, you are going to bed, I refuse to be woke in the night by your opening of the door. I am a light sleeper and it is too cold to sleep alone tonight, so I need a warm body to help fight off that cold, so to bed we go!" Ellana proclaimed, ignoring Josie's protests as she was carried across the church and into the side room that Josie and Ellana had been given upon her arrival.

After a large amount of haggling, Josie agreed to allow Ellana to sleep with her, in exchange Ellana got too deal with the early morning guests. Josie tried to avoid looking at Ellana as she changed but found herself tracing the Dalish tattoos spreading over the woman's body, whipping around when Ellana caught her staring and lowered her panties to show off the rest.

'Maker they go all the way down!' Josie blushed at the sight, Ellana laughed behind her hugged her from behind, Josie counted her blessings that Ellana had put more layers on.

"Did you get a good look? If you want we can stoke the fire and lay out that bear skin rug, then you can get as close a look as you want? I can show you my piercings!" Josie blushed, but tried to call her bluff.

"I failed to see any piercings Ellana!" "That is because I still had my bra on and you turned around to fast to see the others!" Josie choked on her tongue.

"All right enough fun for tonight, I am tired let's get some sleep, shall we?" Josie nodded meekly still blushing massively.

Josie fell asleep slowly, and her dreams were filled with Ellana and what the hidden piercings might have looked like.


	21. Chapter 21

Messages are sent and a rift is dealt with.

(JAY'S POV)

Jay stood at the head of the war table and looked at the group gathered, the inner circle had all finally arrived from red cliff castle. Jay had called the meeting and explained the events that transpired in the future, everyone was disturbed but Ellana, Luka and Varric looked the most disturbed.

"But how could this 'elder one' even get this far? We know that he is not an elder one so why did no one do anything?" Ellana asked, everyone at the table minus Jay and Varric looked at her confused.

"What is an elder one?" Josie asked, Jay sighed and looked at them all with a very serious expression.

"What I am about to reveal never leaves this room, if it does it could mean the end of thedas as we know it." Jay began, Ellana casting an extra layer of wards around the room.

"Elder ones are the vampire lords and ladies of the vampire world, and they each govern an area and insure that those vampires in those areas obey the laws we have placed. They are also born not from the normal method of vampire creation, a deity crafts an elder to ascend into godhood. I am the frozen spear of the maker and former archon Hessarian." The advisors minus Leliana gasped at this, Cullen reached for his sword, an expression of murder on his face.

"Curly I wouldn't if I were you." Varric warned, Bianca out and pointed at Cullen's head.

"Yeah, I would not move human, a threat to my father and captain like that would result only in the inquisition needing a new commander!" Ellana warned, her dagger's point digging gently into the base of his skull, and Luka had an throwing knife in her hand as well.

"Cullen you are standing in a room with an elder one, two purebloods and a sunguard, who is sworn to protect my kind. It would take me only a minute to murder everyone in this room with ease, put the your templar training away, true vampires are nothing like the savage children your kind fought and barely beat with my kind's help." Cullen glared but released his hold on his sword grip and stepped back.

"Now moving on to Ellana's question, this false elder one managed to ascend to godhood by creating an elder one himself. Which brought the accords into play, which made all the vampires back down." Jay explained, Josephine raised her hand to grab their attention.

"What accords?" She asked, Jay nodded to Ellana to explain.

"The accords were laid down by the first pair of vampires create the goddess all vampires worship, they accords govern how the vampires conduct themselves. One of the terms is that no elder ones are permitted to war with each other without the goddess's blessing and that goes for their forces, meaning if an elder one was leading the cultist armies they all vampires would be powerless to fight against them." Ellana explained, everyone looked grim at that.

"Which is why, I have sent out letters this morning on the backs of my hawks, to call a grand council to order." All three of those versed in the politics of vampires gasped, everyone else looked confused.

"I am going to go out on a limb and say that is a major move?" Dorian guessed and Jay nodded.

"It means with the exception of the king and queen of the vampires all elder ones are being called to gather, and the royal ambassadors will travel to act as a method of long distance speaking for the queen and king. The royals never leave their home, it was a law made by our goddess, she needs at least some of the vampire rulers to remain safe at all times." Jay explained, Varric chiming at the end.

"Yeah, the last time something like this happened it was the shortly after the first circles were formed. The elder ones are not ones to leave their turf easily." Varric tacked on.

"How soon will they arrive?" Cassandra asked, leliana looking like she had been about to ask the same thing.

"It will be at least a full month before they can start to arrive, they will be coming from every corner of the known world and an island that is not on any non-vampire map." Jay explained, and matters moved onto the breach and the prep needed to begin the sealing.

###

The next day

(Leliana's POV)

The breach glowed a sickly green as it pulsed and writhed in the sky, Leliana stood atop an over hanging protrusion. Looking down into the pit she saw all the mages lining up under the careful directions of Solas, Dorian and Ellana, with Jay standing next to Varric and Luka gazing up at the breach. Leliana took her eyes off the scene below to check for the hundredth time that her scouts and archers were in position.

"Mages stand ready! Channel your powers into the mage you were assigned!" Ellana called, Leliana saw the mages begin gathering their powers sending in groups of three to another mage who along with two other sent into another, and so forth until it reached the three lead mages.

"Maker guide your spear!" Leliana prayed, watching the mana flow out of the three lead mages and into Jay.

With a calm measure movement Jay raised his hand, and leliana watched amazed as his mark and the breach were joined by a glowing stream of green light. The light began building in power and intensity until Leliana was forced to look away, the winds in around the remain of the temple began screaming as the breach began writhing madly. Just as Leliana was sure they had made an horrible mistake, a deafening blast echoed through out the ruins knocking her off her feet.

When she looked up at the sky she saw the breach was gone and only a few faint glowing lines remained in it's place, she quickly rose to her feet and looked down into the pit to find Ellana helping Jay up. He looked tired but beyond that he seemed fine, Smiling Leliana leapt lightly off her ledge to help Ellana assist Jay in walking down the mountain.

"well I say before you do anything you need a good drink, I have not seen you this weak in sometime without being on death's door from wounds." Ellana told Jay as Leliana drew level with them.

"And look here, your favorite flavor just arrived, meals on legs are so nice! Even better when they look as good as she does!" Ellana teased, Jay growled.

"Here, Varric gave me this to hold onto." Leliana passed, him a canteen with runes covering it.

"Father you ever dump this girl or she ever leaves you, I am taking her for myself." Ellana warned, handing Jay off to Leliana before leaving telling them she was going to go score a dance with Josie.

"I swear I don't know how she turned out like that? I mean her mother may be wild sometimes but nothing like that." Jay sighed, Leliana laughed.

"True Lark had more grace and tact for certain, and no where near as bad a flirt. Though her taste was questionable, she did chase after Morrigan after all." Leliana agreed, Jay laughed.

"Keep in mind my dear, Lark chose me to sire her child." Leliana laughed. "True, I guess it is just her taste in woman that is lacking!" Jay laughed, taking a drink from the canteen as they walked down the path.


	22. Chapter 22

Mountains fall

Ellana's POV

Ellana was enjoying herself, she had finally convinced Josie to dance with her and now they were sitting down to catch Josie's breath. Ellana passed her some juice cut wine, while Ellana sipped a small amount of blood cut with wine.

"How does that taste? Does blood taste like it does to me, like copper?" Josie asked quietly, looking around to make sure no one was overhearing.

"It depends on the person you get it from, there is a reason mages and templars have been targets for so long, they are walking meals that provide a lot of power. But I have no frame of reference for your taste, my father or mother would be better to ask. I am a pureblood so I have always been like this and survived off blood or very raw steaks." Ellana answered honestly, she sometimes dreamed what it would be like to be able to walk under the sun without spells to protect her.

"I understand if this might offend, I do not know if asking is the same with humans. How old are you? You seem so close to my age one moment and old beyond compare the next." Josie was blushing, and by her scent Ellana could tell she was on her way to drunk, so before answering she took away Josie's wine.

"It is not a bad thing, Vampires take great pride in our ages, the older we are the more powerful. It is the same with our bloodlines, I am the child of two elder ones so I am high up. As for my age, I would say somewhere around the time of the circles forming." Josie nodded stunned, but before she could respond an alarm bell echoed through the night air.

"Hold tight and close your eyes." Ellana snapped, picking Josie up, the moment her eyes were closed Ellana fade stepped.

(Leliana's POV)

Leliana had been relaxing with Jay enjoying the night air when the bell rang, with only a brief warning she was fade stepped to the gates. Luka and Ellana arrived at the same time, Ellana carrying a wide-eyed Josie. It did not take long for Cullen to bring them up to speed, but before they could start planning the gates rattled and a young voice cried out.

"I can not come in unless you open!" Jay and Ellana had the gate opened as the rest of the circle arrived to find a young man, surrounded by dead templars.

"A spirit?" Ellana asked, Jay frowned at the boy but brought him in.

'Cole' as he introduced himself told them about the advancing army of templars, and one glance at the army told the inner circle these were not normal templars. The was red lyrium crystals growing out of several of them and some were even covered in it, a battle plan was thrown to together and the forces flew into action.

Leliana and the rest of the advisors began managing the evacuation of Haven while Jay and the rest of the forces focused on holding the army off and burying the forces they could with the trebuchets.

(Jay's POV)

Endless, the enemies seemed endless, for every one that was cut down another simply rose to take it's place. The ground around the trebuchet was covered with shattered froze statues and tore seared flesh, the air was filled with the sickeningly sweet scent of burning flesh, along with the tang that only came from the explosives employed by Luka. The Vampires and the rest of the circle had spilt to better cover ground, so three vampires brought their skills to bare.

The Red Templars screamed as they fell to the trio of Dawnbreakers, a trio that was feared by their own kind for their skills. Many knew who Ellana's father and mother were, but that just made her talents all the more confusing, the child of the frozen spear and the thorn wall, most would never have guess her talents with fire magics. The waves of fire searing their way over the battle field spoke for themselves, any who survived being flash fried were torn apart by the shrapnel of Luka's bombs.

Luka the mad bomber, Jay's most trusted lieutenant, and overseer of his Dawnbreakers. Luka had been the one to find and teach Jay when he was barely able to hide his nature from his court, after that the pair had been a dangerous pair. Luka's experiments and caused Jay a lot of trouble over the years, but it was worth the price to have the best demolitions expert alive on his payroll.

The chantry bell tolled loudly to signal to the fighters the evac was done, but before they could move a screaming roar ripped through the air as a blight twisted dragon swooped down on the trebuchet at the top of the hill. Jay cursed in his native tongue before yelling for the soldiers to fall back to the chantry, his group raced through the streets of haven meeting up with the rest of the circle on the way. Leliana was at the gates of the chantry when they arrived and helped them pull them closed when they crossed the threshold.

"I am really starting to hate dragons!" Jay growled, panting from the long fight, Leliana slipped him a blood canteen.

Sipping the nourishing blood, he felt the sears and cuts sealing faster, all around him the live of Haven were being funneled into the back of the chantry. A month ago, Jay and the other inner circle had devised a strategy for just something like this, the forces would buy time for everyone to escape through the secret passages the heroes of ferelden once use. To Jay's great shock Chancellor Rodrick was actually leading the evacuation efforts, keeping everyone calm and moving them quickly, even though Jay could smell the blood of his wound and knew it was lethal the man still stood guiding his 'flock.'.

"We will not get everyone away by the time they breach the doors!" Cullen told them in a harsh whisper as he came over with Josie in tow.

"The only hope we have it to bury them and Haven in one move, if I can get to the mines near the hill top I can bring the mountain down on them!" Luka spoke up, adjusting her bomb belts.

"Alright, here is the plan, Ellana and the rest of the circle will go with the evacuation to insure they are safe. Luka and I will head for the hill top." Everyone tried to fight this but Jay simple help up his hand to continue. "The two of us are the best at stealth out side of Ellana, but if something goes wrong Ellana needs to make it out to report to the other elder ones. Also, Luka and I have the most combat experience out of everyone here." No one could argue that point.

"Be safe." Was all Ellana said before moving off and taking Josie with her, the rest of the circle followed shortly.

"Come back to me." Leliana whispered in his ear before leaving.

Luka and Jay advanced to the gate and glanced at each other. "Ready kid?" Luka teased, Jay smirked down at the dwarf. "Try not to fall to far behind old lady!" The pair pushed open the door at stepped out, icy winds forcing the doors shut behind them.


	23. Chapter 23 Jay messes up

Trek Through Ice

(JAY'S POV)

The moment the door shut the two vampires closed their eyes and steadied their breathing, when the lids parted only pure black spheres could be seen. The temperature around the pair dropped noticeably despite the cold winds, the red templars noticed the pair and began to charge them only for the pair to vanish.

"six on my side, I win the first round." Jay taunted Luka, who flipped him off before the pair vanished in a flicker again.

Leaving a trail of mangled bodies behind them, the pair of vampires tore their way to the entrance to the caves far above the haven mountain. They reached a ledge up the upper most entrance to the cave, overlooking the village, with a few gestures massive ice walls rose from the sides of the mountain. Jay pulled his flask out and drank deeply to restore the blood lost fueling his real powers.

"All right boy, watch the skies and ground while I set the bombs." Luka ordered as she vanished in a flicker, Jay tracked her movement by his blood sense while watching the skies.

When the last bomb was placed, and Luka returned to Jay's side they turned and lit the fuse, it started burning bright just as the dragon landed on the ledge dropping it's master off. Luka was knocked off the ledge by the air pressure of the dragon, before she could flicker back up Jay signed for her to just stay back.

"I have seen some ugly things in my day, but you take and eat the sweet roll." Jay taunted the disfigured creature.

"You toy with forces beyond your kin, peasant! Bow before your lord Corypheus!" Corypheus demanded, Jay simply laughed in his face.

"A pathetic priest that failed to do what he promised dares to talk down to his nation's ruler? The world must be ending for this to be happening, it is you who should be bowing to me. The single greatest Archon ever to rule!" Jay taunted right back, Luka face palming at the boasting contest.

"Enough you interrupted a ritual, years in the making, I will take back what is mine!" with a gesture Corypheus thrust an orb towards Jay, who dropped to the ground in a scream of pain as the mark flared.

"Eat ice!" Jay snarled as a wave of ice spikes erupted from the from the ground, Corypheus was force to dodge but still lost the arm that was not holding the orb to the wave.

"The anchor may have been fused to you, but I will not suffer a rival even an unwitting one!" "Kiss my frosty arse!" Jay taunted as he saw the fuse finally reach the bombs, Luka reacted at once and grabbed Jay dragging him into the mine before anyone could react.

###

(Leliana's POV)

It had been several hours since they had heard the roar of the avalanche in the distance, even with the time Jay and the inner circle had bought they did not have more than a few days of supplies. Worse than all was the mood of the camp, huddled in fear of being found and morning the loss of their herald. Even Ellana seemed depressed, not matter how much she was acting like nothing was wrong Leliana could tell the girl was scared for her father and adoptive aunt.

"They will be fine Ellana, you said yourself Jay has never broken his word. He promised he will come back to us, we must simply have faith in your father." Leliana tried to reassure both herself and Ellana with her words, Ellana smiled and nodded tightly.

"So cold, how can I even be cold? Damn this brat weighs a ton, how can one skinny vampire weigh so much?" the spirit boy Cole muttered, Leliana and Ellana whipped around to face him.

"Who are you talking about spirit?" Ellana demanded, Cole looked up at her before turning and pointing towards the pass above the camp.

"She is tired, and he is hurt too much to think." The pair of woman exchanged a glance before rushing for the inner circle, dragging Ironbull and Cassandra with them they ran for the pass.

They reached the pass to see a dwarf struggling to drag a human through the snow on a makeshift stretcher, Bull at once ran over and simply lifted the stretcher into his arms and began jogging for the camp with Ellana at his side. Leliana and Cassandra crouched on either side of Luka before picking her up and half jogging half sliding back to camp. They had barely made back to camp when Varric arrived to usher Luka off holding two bottles covered in runes, Leliana turned to look for Bull and Ellana only for her to appear in front of her.

"Come on, no time for bottles!" Ellana snapped and before Leliana could ask, she was fade stepped into a dark tent and her armor being pulled off.

"This is breaking more traditions than I want to even think about, but we don't have a choice. Down this and then get in the cot, Jay's instinct will do the rest. I will pull him off before he can kill you, but he needs fresh blood and it must be one that his body knows… So your it!" Ellana explained shoving a flask into her hands.

Without bothering to respond Leliana downed the entire flask in one go and slipped under the covers with Jay, guiding his mouth to her throat on instinct. She felt the breath in before his fangs sharpened and sunk deep into her throat, the rush of pleasure and pain mixed in a heady high. After a moment Jay seemed to become aware of what he was doing and tried to pull away, before even Ellana could react Leliana reached out and pulled him closer and urging his fangs deeper again.

"Hush my love, let me do this for you, drink your fill freely. I am yours, take as much as you need my love, I won't lose you to your own concern for me." Leliana panted, fighting the strange pleasure that was radiating from the fangs buried in her neck.

A shiver passed through Jay before the fangs drove themselves deeper, and the rush of pleasure became greater. Leliana started to feel faint after a few moments and knew that much longer and she might die, but before she could voice this Jay released her from his teeth and ran his tongue over her neck. A brief burning passed over twin crescent marks on her neck before sealing, Leliana touched them and dimly noticed that there were two perfect crescent scars there now. Ellana came forward and touched her head gently and she felt waves of magic passing over her and Jay, driving them both into a deep healing sleep.

###

JAY POV

Jay woke to a lovely feeling, Leliana in nothing but her smalls laying atop him equally dressed body. That feeling lasted until the memories of last night returned and he noticed the marks on her neck, in the early morning dark of the tent walls her pale skin was smooth expect for the two crescent rows of silver scars. The mark seemed to taunt him with his failure to resist his urges to mark her, the oldest and most powerful of all claiming marks sat there on the neck of the woman he loved, he began wondering how he was going to tell her what he had done.

"Jay?" Leliana asked with a voice thick with sleep, Jay looked down at her and tried to smile reassuringly but she saw through it with ease.

"What is the matter?" She asked far more awake now, before she could move Jay pinned her to his chest.

"I have done something to you that I should not have, I have always wanted to keep you from dark side of my life as much as possible. Now that is not possible, I have marked you in a way that is considered very different from the aura marking." Jay began, Leliana kissed his cheek and smiled at him.

"I made the choice sometime ago that I would follow you where ever you went so long as you would have me, I have no fear of your darker world with you by my side." Leliana looked at him with love, Jay sighed and touched foreheads with her.

"You might not say that in a few centuries, I have marked you with a mark that means you have been chosen by me to serve as a vampire for my clans. It sets a deadline of no more than a year for me to either change you or kill you." Jay explained, Leliana tensed and looked at him.

"So what is need too change me? I stand by my word I will be by your side until you wish otherwise you are not scaring me off Hessarian." Leliana reassured him, he sighed.

"I drink from you and then you drink from me, after that your body under goes the shift. However, I suggest we get a new base and get settled before we worry about your change. It will take several days and be rather unpleasant for you, and then there is the training that needs to take place after that, so for now sleep and when we wake it will be time to plan our next move." Jay reassured her, before lulling her to sleep with magic again. "The others are never going to let me live this one down." Jay muttered thinking of the other elder ones before drifting into sleep again.


	24. Chapter 24

Skyhold, the first arrival, and Josie wants to plan a wedding.

JAY'S POV

Watching the members of the inquisition swarm around the old fortress shoring up old supports with new ones, from atop the gates of the great fortress. It was odd to think that only a few days ago they had been out in the snow with no where to go. Solas may have come through with this fortress, but that only made Jay's mistrust of the elf even higher. It was too convenient that he knew what that monster had, Jay had been around long enough to know that elf of the forgotten times or not no one outside the false elven gods could have know these facts.

They had named him inquisitor only the day before, of course it had been at high noon, so his temper had been less than pleasant the rest of the day. The people of his order were much happier now that they had a clear leader, a few of his inner circle were less than happy to have a vampire in charge but they kept quiet. Though Leliana had gotten a few looks of concern and Jay had gotten a few murderous looks from Cassandra, Josie, Vivienne, and Sera, but the fact that they bathed together likely had to do with that. He had requested that they keep the meaning of the marks a secret until it became a problem, Luka and Ellana had been running interference in that regard with the rest of the circle.

The scream of a hawk made him turn his attention to the mountain path, once they had settled on a place he had sent out new hawks to deliver the new location for the meeting. A group of three figures could be seen riding towards the fortress, his hawk landed on his shoulder, Jay sighed knowing that the first of the Elder ones had arrived. Petting his hawk, he turned and set out to find runners to fetch the war council, with luck the first to arrive would be Lark and not Winter's Blade both of whom were closer than the others.

Leliana's POV

When a runner came up telling her that a guest of the inquisitor was arriving and that he requested the inner circle and war council to the war room, Leliana knew at once something important was about to happen and could not shake the feeling that it was big. As she headed for the war room she crossed the courtyard in time to see a trio of cloaked figures standing and talking with Jay in his own hooded armor.

'The first of the elder ones? They are early.' Leliana noted as she hurried up the steps.

Leliana entered the War room to see she was the last to arrive, with her having been at the outer edges with her scouts she would have been unhappy if she was not. By the looks on the vampires and Varric's face they had either seen or already guessed what was going on, the rest of the circle looks unhappy or nervous. The doors opened just as she settled into what she was quickly calling her spot, in walked that trio with Jay by the lead figure's side. They lowered their hoods revealing very pale faces and a squeal heralded Ellana blurring around the table to crash into the lead woman as Leliana smile.

"Yes, Yes Ellana I am happy to see you as well, now let your mother go, we both know this is not a pleasure visit." Leliana enjoyed the red blush spreading over Josie's face, Leliana was well aware of the relationship that had begun since the fall of haven.

"Glad to see you are well my lady, I hope your journey was peaceful." Luka spoke politely, shocking everyone expect the vampires.

"Luka did you get hit in the head? You know I can't stand my friends being formal to me." Lark teased, Luka smirked.

"Had to at least pretend for a bit, but glad to see your still kicking you old bat." Lark laughed as her guards smirked.

"Everyone this is Lark, oldest of the elder ones outside of our rulers. She predates the 'elven gods' who never figured out how to become gods." Jay explained, Lark rolled her eyes at his explanation.

"Yes, all true but we have something else to discuss before we move on." Lark proclaimed, looking straight at Leliana.

"A-And what would the be mistress Lavellan?" Josie asked looking concerned, Ellana rubbed her back having worked her way back around the table.

"That Hessarian has finally decided to name squire." Lark replied not looking away from Leliana or more precisely her neck.

"We were trying to keep it quiet Lark, as I remember telling you less than five minutes ago." Jay groused, Lark laughed, and Cullen turned crimson and his sword was out of his sheath in a flash.

"I stood back while you all let a VAMPIRE take the reins, but I refuse to allow a vampire to corrupt a hand of the divine anymore!" Cullen yelled, the tension in the room spiking as the vampires glared at the former templar weapons seeming to have just appeared in their hands.

"Commander, Leliana made her choice to accept me, and if she had refused to one day join my clan then I would have found an out clause. You hold no power over her life, now back off before you do something you will regret." Jay snarled coldly, Leliana and Varric glared at Cullen while the others looked at her with shock.

"Cullen, I made my choice, I love Jay with all my heart and I don't want to grow old watching him stay young. Now stop this foolishness before you get yourself killed." Leliana tried to reason, but saw the manic gleam in Cullen's eyes.

"No, these beasts killed hundred of templars, I will not allow them to corrupt the faithful anymore!" Cullen yelled, before he could take more than a step his head reversed with a sickening snap as Ellana moved.

"Well I think we need a new commander, I think it is time we call Hawke." Ellana remarked, already casting a glamor to hide the body.

"Yes, we will, and we will also tell the soldiers that the stress of quitting lyrium provide to much for Cullen and he died of heart failure." Jay remarked, the room was grim as Ellana moved the body out of the room.

"I think all other talk should be tabled for right now, to give everyone a chance to recover from that. We will speak tomorrow, Lark if you come with me I will show you to the chambers you will be using." With that Jay swept Lark and her guards out of the room, Luka on their heels.

"What is this about not growing old Leliana?" Cassandra growled with a stern look on her face, Josie looked like she was going to cry and the rest of the inner circle could not seem to decide what to do.

"Lark called her Jay's Squire which would me that she has been claimed by him. I had sensed a change in her aura but I had not expected this." Solas remarked looking at her like she was a puzzle to solve.

"Shit Nightingale can't go for joining the clan normally? Had to go and get that vow, wow I can count the number of time that vow has been used on one hand." Varric said impressed, bull looked confused.

"It happened when we found him after haven fell, it was in a moment of… intimacy, he sealed his bite marks with his tongue and left the silver scars. They mean a promise to change me within the year or to kill me." Leliana explained, Sera snickered but Varric coughed slightly.

"That is not all it means, it is basically a marriage vow. He swore that you will be his Squire which means for a century after that you become his second in command and his mate officially, on the level of an elder one in the eyes of vampires." The dead silence the followed was heavy.

"Do Vampires has marriage festivities or ceremonies master Tethras?" Josie asked, Leliana gaped at her.

"Not that I am aware of, besides the formal blood drinking for one of Frosty's level. The final blood transfer is preformed before witnesses." Varric answered carefully, and Josie nodded sharply turning to fix Leliana with a hard look.

"I am making that your wedding, I am planning it and you have no say! I am not letting you back out of that old deal of ours, I will be your bridesmaid and Ellana will be Jay's equal part." Leliana only nodded, Josie turned and strode out of the room.

"The boss was right, I need time to process this, first round on me." With that Bull left, Sera following in his wake.

After everyone besides Cassandra had left the seeker turned to her, with a quick move she was wrapped in a hug by the seeker. "If this is your choice so be it, I will support you. But for now I need to go mourn the death of a good fool." With that Cassandra left Leliana wondering how to get back a Lark for trapping her in Josie's wedding planning claws.


End file.
